Después de tanto tiempo
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: Ron y Hermione tuvieron una bella relación que murió por la distancia. Ahora, 4 años después el destino le ofrece la posibilidad de reencontrarse para averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió, y si es posible, darse una nueva oportunidad.
1. Ron

1º Ron

Ronald Weasley se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Pensaba en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez. Ya habían quedado atrás los largos (y peligrosos) años de escuela en Hogwarts, parecía tan lejano el curso que le convirtió finalmente en un respetado auror, y sobre todo ya había quedado muy borrada la relación que había mantenido con Hermione Granger. Su primer amor.

Era doloroso pensar en ella, habían salido juntos durante cerca de dos años, pero finalmente sus senderos se habían separaron sin que pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo. Se querían, ninguno lo había dudado ni por un instante, pero tras que el mismísimo ministro de magia le ofreciese a Hermione un buen puesto de trabajo en Bulgaria, la cosa cambió, y el pelirrojo fue incapaz de pedirle que se quedase a su lado.

De eso ya habían pasado cuatro interminables años. Ron había cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente. Su trabajo como auror le había curtido. Su espalda había ensanchado y sus brazos formado músculo que sin ser demasiado marcados se hacían muy atractivos a la vista. Su pelo, del mismo rojo intenso que el de toda su familia, siempre estaba despeinado, y en su mirar aguamarina se podía leer que no era completamente feliz.

Era un muchacho muy apuesto, y no tenía problemas para obtener citas con las muchachas más hermosas del ministerio, sin embargo se encontraba vacío. Había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas chicas había quedado y generalmente olvidaba sus caras demasiado rápido pues ninguna resultaba ser lo que él esperaba.

Su incondicional Harry se armaba de paciencia y escuchaba las excusas que ponía el pelirrojo para no salir dos veces con la misma chica, sin embargo, era muy consciente de que Ron tan solo buscaba tiempo, en el que irremediablemente esperaba a que Hermione volviese. Pero Harry no creía que Hermione fuese a volver. Se habían escrito muchas veces y ella lo había dejado demasiado claro desde la primera carta "Nada de hablar de Ron", no entendía la razón, pero tenía que respetarla.

En secreto, la mente de Ron anhelaba marcharse de Inglaterra para expandir su trabajo en la peligrosa África donde había señaladas varias zonas de cuarentena, por la cantidad de magos oscuros que había, sin embargo, permanecía anclado a la Madriguera esperando que ella regresase. No entendía porque ella no le había escrito ni una sola carta desde que se fue, porque ignoró las que él mismo había redactado, pero quería verla. Lo necesitaba. Saber que había sido de su vida, si se había vuelto a enamorar, si alguna vez le extrañó…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos. Molly Weasley apreció sonriendo a su hijo. Vestía una elegante túnica y había peinado su cabello con mucho cuidado.

- ¿seguías tumbado?- musitó con voz cansada - Más vale que te arregles deprisa, Harry no tardará en llegar y eres el único que falta.

Ron se incorporó de la cama y rascándose distraídamente la sien caminó hacia su armario.

- ¿La camisa blanca o la azul? - preguntó distraído.

- La azul, cielo - aclaró con afecto la señora Weasley - entona con tus ojos… ¿Crees que se lo pedirá hoy? - dejó caer como si nada.

Ron miró a su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucía tan emocionada.

- No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Harry no me ha dicho el porque de la cena… puede ser…

Molly anhelaba que Harry y Ginny se casasen. Desde la muerta de Fred se había vuelto muy impulsiva y pensaba que las cosas no tenían porque esperar demasiado. Ron era feliz por su hermana y su amigo, pero en el fondo sabía que si estos se casaban, él se quedaría un poco más solo, sería el único hijo en la Madriguera y Ginny, su hermanita pequeña dejaría de estar bajo su cuidado.

- Date prisa - volvió a sentenciar Molly marchándose en esta ocasión del cuarto.

Ron comenzó a abotonar la camisa y se miró al espejo. En verdad la camisa le quedaba muy bien. Intentó aplastarse el pelo con las manos para peinarlo, pero tras pocos intentos desistió y salió del dormitorio.

En la cocina, Fleur ayudaba a la señora Weasley a colocar la mesa, mientras Bill y George hablaban sobre las últimas novedades de los Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny, permanecía sentada en silencio. Miró a su hermano al entrar y se levantó a abrazarle.

- Estamos mimosas hoy - sentenció Ron alegremente

Te has puesto la camisa que te regale - apreció Ginny

Mama dice que es la que mejor me queda - aseguró el pelirrojo  
>- Si te viera Lavender Brown - aseguró el señor Weasley - se quedaría asombrada…<p>

te tiene en un pedestal…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una cabellera morena entró distraída, sonrió al ver a todos los Weasley y luego se acercó hacía Ginny para depositarla un beso en los labios.

- Odio que tengas la tarde libre - aseguró mirando a Ron - Shacklebolt ha dicho que no te volverá a dar un día libre en años… Mundungus esta haciendo de nuevo de las suyas…

Ron soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

- Mañana será otro día y me encargaré de él… hoy no.  
>- Venga, sentaos todos - se apresuró la señora Weasley - o la comida se enfriará.<p>

Los Weasley y Harry disfrutaron de una velada muy armoniosa. La cena era deliciosa y el ambiente inmejorable. Pero en cierto momento de la noche, Ginny se aclaró la garganta y pidiendo silencio comenzó a hablar.

- Tenemos que contaros una cosa muy importante… la verdad es que no sé como decirlo…

Harry la estrechó la mano con fuerza y la sonrió.

- Somos aún jóvenes, pero estamos seguros de lo que sentimos… no vemos más motivos para retrasar lo predecible.

Fleur se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y George le miró con los ojos como platos.

- Eso no vale - dijo fingiendo enfado - se supone que tenías que pedírselo delante de todos, no que nos enteremos después de la sorpresa.

Molly estalló en lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su hija con fuerza. La calma de la cocina se convirtió en una fiesta. Las felicitaciones y los abrazos no dejaron de sucederse. Fleur y Molly se emocionaron aun más cuando Ginny les enseñó el elegante anillo. Ron no tenía palabras. Era feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Tan solo abrazó a su amigo, sobraban las palabras. Y entonces ella le vio, visiblemente emocionado y se acercó a él.

- Siempre seré tu hermana pequeña y siempre necesitaré que me cuides.

Ron sonrió agradecido. Les envidiaba, de forma sana, pero mucho. Él también quería ser feliz y él tambien anhelaba formar una familia. Algún día…

- ¿Cgeeis que Hegmione vendgra paga la boda? Cgreo que es un acontecimiento lo bastante especial paga haceglo… - soltó Fleur sin pensar en nada.

El resto de la sala se quedó callada y todos miraron a Ron, que pareció darse cuenta un segundo después que todo el mundo lo que Fleur acababa de decir. Y ella tenía la razón… ¿vendría Hermione a Londres para la boda de su mejor amigo?


	2. Hermione

2º HERMIONE

Hermione Granger tenía los ojos muy rojos por la ausencia de descanso. Aun así, no se permitió bostezar ni una vez y siguió enfrascada en el taco de folios que tenía que memorizar para su próximo proyecto.

Distraída, estiró el brazo y alcanzó una taza que sin dudar se llevó a los labios. Inclinó la misma y al comprobar que el interior ya estaba vacío masculló una maldición. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos y se detuvo para observar de nuevo el brillante anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular. Era precioso… y caro… demasiado caro.

Incapaz de continuar, recogió los papeles y los metió en un delicado maletín de cuero. Enroscó una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se colocó el abrigo para resguardarse del frío de Bulgaria.

Al llegar a la calle se encogió dentro de sus prendas de abrigo intentando que el viento gélido no tocase ninguna parte desnuda de su piel. Podía llevar mucho tiempo en ese país, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse al frío.

Caminó rápidamente, apretando con fuerza el maletín. Deseaba entrar en casa y beber un chocolate bien calentito mientras se tumbaba durante unos minutos en el sofá. La calle de su residencia era amplia y con altas farolas que iluminaban completamente la visión. La castaña se dirigió a un portal y metió la llave en la cerradura. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento que había conseguido alquilar al poco de venirse a Bulgaria. Ahora que su novio se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su casa se les había quedado pequeño, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Ella era feliz en su vivienda, porque la había conseguido por ella misma. Por eso, él había accedido a vivir con ella en ese pequeño lugar, a pesar, de que por su condición podía permitirse algo muchísimo más lujoso.

Viktor era especial. Lo había sabido siempre, y tras que ella tuviese que cambiar toda su vida por trabajo, él no la defraudó. Le había dado su apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba como un verdadero amigo. Y ahora, después de seis meses saliendo formalmente se iban a casar. Lo había querido mantener en secreto, por ello la prensa todavía no sabía nada.

Entró al recibidor y un agradable calor inundó sus pulmones. Se quitó el abrigo con pesadez y lo colgó tras la puerta.

Avanzó hacía el salón y se encontró con Viktor, que estaba desplomado contra el sofá.

- Carrriño… has vuelto temprano- dijó el mirandola con una gran sonrisa

- Estaba agotada… este proyecto va a acabar conmigo… ¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento?

- Perrfecto, este año vamos a ganarrr la liga… no hay dudas…

Hermione sonrió ante el aire chulesco de su novio.

- Voy a darme un baño, ¿preparas la cena?

Viktor gruñó y asintió a la vez. Odiaba cocinar.

Lentamente la castaña se desvistió. Desató la coleta que llevaba y dejó caer sus ondulados cabellos sobre su espalda. Se observó en el reflejo unos instantes y sin poder evitarlo se tocó el cuello, donde reposaba el mismo collar desde hacia cuatro años. No era bonito, no era fino, pero era su preferido y no se sentía segura sin él. Puede que fuese el único recuerdo hermoso que le quedase de Ron, o puedo que cuando él se lo regaló realmente creyó que lo que había entre ellos era para siempre. Ahora simplemente no podía desprenderse de él.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se sumergió dentro del agua caliente, liberándose del estrés del trabajo y disfrutando por segundos de la agradable sensación que le provocaba el calor del agua. Quería evadirse, dejar de pensar de una vez por todas en el pasado. Vivir su vida y ser feliz con Viktor. Pero la inseguridad la mataba poco a poco. El desconocimiento, la falta de comprensión. Porque después de cuatro años, Hermione no podía comprender porque Ron no había sido capaz de pedirle que se quedase con él en Londres, y sobre todo, porque no entendía que él no la hubiese escrito en los largos cuatro años que habían estado separados. Ni una vez, ni una mísera carta.

Cerró el grifo y envolvió su cuerpo en un albornoz celeste. Frotó su pelo contra una toalla para secarlo parcialmente y salió del cuarto de baño. Podía escuchar el ruido de las cacerolas en la cocina y se imaginó a Viktor luchando por preparar una cena agradable.

Avanzó lentamente y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, observando a su chico trabajar.

- Me va a quedarrrr una cena de repuchete - anunció Viktor

- Rechupete - corrigió automáticamente Hermione

La miró ceñudo. No le gustaba que le corrigiesen, pero aún así no dijo nada y sirvió en la pequeña mesa de la cocina dos platos con lo que parecía un salteado de verduras. Se sentó y cogiendo el tenedor comenzó a comer. Apenas había masticado un par de veces cuando una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y comenzó a picar en el cristal.

Viktor, sonrió, pensando que sería alguna carta de sus fans. Se levantó de la mesa y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al ave, que era rojiza con las alas oscuras.

Hermione siguió comiendo, pero al ver que Viktor miraba insistentemente el sobre, dejó de hacerlo, intrigada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es una de tus queridas fans?- preguntó con tono de broma

- No… no es parrra mí… es parrrra ti.

- ¿Para mí? - se sorprendió ella -

Viktor tendió la carta a su chica y se sentó con el cejo fruncido en la mesa, para seguir ingiriendo los alimentos.

Hermione observó el sobre y distinguió la esbelta y alargada caligrafía de Ginny. NO pudo eviar sorprenderse. Había tenido noticias de ella, pero siempre por medio de Harry. Abrió presurosa el sobre y leyó el contenido con avidez.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Viktor tras beber un gran sorbo de agua -¿Qué ocurreee?

- No puedo creerlo - musitó la castaña sin poder evitar una sonrisa - ¡Harry y Ginny van a casarse!

Viktor miró burlón a su novia y la quitó la carta de las manos, para leerla él.

- En dos semanas - leyó Viktor - que amables… te perrrmiten llevarrr acompañante - musitó con el cejo fruncido - ¿Piensas irrr?

Hermione le miró con sutileza y suspiró profundamente.

- Creo que si… debo ir… es la boda de Harry y Ginny… yo… no me perdonaría el perdérmela

- Si se me perrrmite hablarrr - la cortó Viktor - te direeé que no crreo que sea adecuado irrrr

- Viktor…

- Ese Rrron estarrrá allí, y tu lo pasarrras muy mal, recordando lo que te hizo.

- Ese no es el caso, Viktor - aclaró Hermione con calma - Ron pasó de mi, es verdad, pero eso pasó hace cuatro años y yo ya le olvide. Harry siempre ha estado en contacto conmigo, siempre he sabido de él y de Ginny, y ahora no voy a fallarles quedándome en mi casa.

- Perrro yo no podrré acompañarte - sentenció Viktor - el parrrtido contrrrra Holanda es en dos semana

- Podrás venir el día de la ceremonia…. Viktor, por favor…

Viktor se cruzó de brazos pero ante la insistente mirada de ella, como un cachorrito, asintió. Respiró hondo y abrió sus brazos para que ella le abrazase. La estrechó con fuerza y respiró su aroma. Tenía miedo de que su Hermione se encontrase con Ron, de que todo se fuese al g arete, de perderla para siempre. Besó con delicadeza su cabeza e intentó calmarse. En un mes, Hermione dejaría de ser una Granger para convertirse definitivamente en su esposa. Nada malo podía pasar.


	3. Reencuentro

3º Reencuentro

El vuelo se había prolongado demasiado. La falta de pistas de aterrizaje libres hicieron que sin poder evitarlo Hermione se quedase dormida. Solo despertó cuando sintió el vértigo del aterrizaje en el estómago.

Ni siquiera había avisado a los futuros marido y mujer de que regresaba a Inglaterra, no sabía muy bien el porque, pero quería sorprenderlos. Faltaba una larga semana para la boda, pero aun así había pedido los días en el trabajo y gustosamente se los habían concedido. Víktor se había quedado bastante molesto, no comprendía que Hermione quisiese volver y ella en realidad solo lo entendía a medias.

Extrañaba a Ginny muchísimo, sus largas noches de confidencias y las largas tardes de compras que siempre acababan en la heladería del callejón Diagon con grandes copas de diferentes sabores mezclándose. También echaba mucho de menos a Harry, las cartas no le bastaban para sentirle tan cercano a como habían estado antes. Era su mejor amigo y sentía que en el fondo, por culpa de ella misma, se habían perdido demasiadas cosas que compartir juntos. Y por último, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, deseaba ver a Ron una vez más, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para pedirle explicaciones o sin tan solo se quedaría callada mirándole. Pero necesitaba verle.

Viktor había sentenciado con contundencia que no sabía si iría a la boda, sus entrenamientos se estaban volviendo demasiado duros y el partido que le llevaría a la final del campeonato se disputaría el día anterior a la boda.

La muchacha bajó distraída del avión y esperó con paciencia a que la cinta deslizante se moviese, devolviéndole su bolsa de viaje. Le gustaba viajar en avión, podría haberse aparecido, pero ella prefería viajar en ese transporte. Eran largas horas de viaje, en contraste a los dos segundos que tardaría apareciéndose, pero a ella le gustaba así.

Detuvo un taxi en la puerta del aeropuerto y le dio la dirección de la casa de sus padres. Su primera parada. Y la más sencilla. Pasó largas horas, intentando quizás atrasar lo inevitable hasta que ya no tuvo razones para posponerlo más. Frunció el ceño y vislumbrando la casa Weasley en su mente se desapareció.

Ignoraba si encontraría a Harry y a Ginny allí, pero decidió arriesgar. Los años no parecían haber pasado. La Madriguera lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio. Algunas gallinas caminaban distraídas por el jardín, sin embargo, el césped parecía muy cuidado, y los árboles que rodeaban la estancia muy frondosos.

Respiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones del puro oxigeno que emitían los árboles. Decidió no pensarlo ni un instante más y caminando hacía la puerta principal llamó con fuerza golpeando la madera.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa y de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muchacha que llevaba su largo pelo pelirrojo peinado en dos trenzas. Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se abrieron visiblemente asombrados y abrió la boca poniendo una mueca de sorpresa.

- ¿Hermione? -musitó incapaz de articular algo más.

La castaña sonrió mientras asentía, notaba como todo el miedo había desaparecido de golpe. Sin decir nada más ambas muchachas se abrazaron estrechamente, mostrándose cuanto se habían echado de menos.

El alivio se instauró en el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras Ginny, tomándola de la mano la arrastraba hacía el interior de la sala mientras no dejada de hablar:

- Que alegría, Hermione… como no contestaste la carta pensamos que no vendrías…. Cuanto tiempo…

Hermione podía ver como los ojos de Ginny estaban brillantes de la emoción y ella misma tuvo que reprimir lágrimas de felicidad.

El interior de la Madriguera si había cambiado, los muebles parecían nuevos y había muchas fotografías de los pelirrojos por todas las paredes. Entraron en el comedor donde un chico de pelo negro como el azabache y muy despeinado parecía contrariado mientras miraba unos papeles.

- No sé donde poner a mis tíos - sentenció el muchacho sin separar la vista de los papeles - no pegan en ninguna de las mesas… pero aun así… ¿Quizás con la señora Figg?

- Cariño -musitó Ginny con ternura - ¿podrías dejar eso un momento?

- Sé que no les tengo especial estima - continuó Harry - pero me gustaría que no estuviesen demasiado incómodos durante la boda…

- Harry - continuó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia - quieres levantar la mirada de esos papeles de una vez.

Harry miró hacía su chica y abrió los ojos lleno de alegría y sorpresa.

- ¡HERMIONE!

Se levantó de golpe de la silla y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Ella correspondió el abrazo y por unos instantes pensó que esos cuatros años separados realmente no habían existido. Harry se separó de su amiga y la miró fijamente con una gran sonrisa:

- Estas estupenda, Hermione

- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal, señor Potter - contestó ella muy feliz.

- No pensábamos que fueses a venir… ¿Cómo no has avisado?

- Pensé que era una ocasión especial para venir de visita y daros una sorpresa… ¿Cómo iba a perderme vuestra boda? Es el acontecimiento del año.

- Voy por té - musitó la pelirroja - ponte cómoda Hermione

Ginny salió con rapidez de la sala y Hermione dudó si sentarse o no.

- ¿Estáis solos en casa? - preguntó tímida agachando la mirada

- Ahora mismo sí - contestó Harry sabiendo que Hermione tan solo preguntaba realmente por Ron.

Hermione se sentó en el amplio sofá y Harry hizo lo mismo a su lado. Mantuvieron el silencio unos instantes hasta que Ginny entró por la puerta con una bandeja en la que había depositado tres tazas de té y un gran plato con pastas.

- Mis padres andaban buscando una mesa lo bastante grande como para que entre medio mundo mágico - soltó la pelirroja conteniendo una risita - y Ron… - silencio.

La pelirroja calló en seguida, sabiendo la tensión que provocaba decir ese nombre, pero aún así Hermione la sorprendió, pues había puesto una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? -preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Harry la miró con detenimiento, intentando observar algún signo de flaqueza, pero ante la falta de estos decidió contestar:

- En el cuartel de los aurores, hoy tenía trabajo… digamos que últimamente trabaja demasiado… sabemos que intenta un traslado y para ello necesita una nota de recomendación…

La conversación siguió su curso y se desvió a temas menos tensos para Hermione. Hablaron de la futura luna de miel de los tortolitos y Hermione fue lo bastante valiente como para confesarles que ella también pensaba casarse. A pesar de que Ginny intentó disimular, Hermione vio un deje de decepción en sus ojos y eso la hirió profundamente. No era justo que Ginny se molestase por ese hecho, después de todo no era ella la que había dejado de escribir al otro.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escuchó un portazo declarando que quien fuese el que entraba no lo hacía de buen humor.

- Te juro que un día lo mato - habló una voz ronca y cansada que hizo que los vellos del cuello de Hermione se erizasen.

Harry sonrió y se apoyó con más comodidad sobe el sofá.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Mundungus? - preguntó en voz alta mientras se rascaba distraído la cabeza.

- Seguro que no te lo creer - habló la voz de Ron cada vez más cercana - decidió que era buena idea recolectar carteras de muggles para después hechizarlas y devolverlas a sus dueños… casi cunde el pánico… y yo casi… - Ron entró en la sala y se quedó callado al ver quien acompañaba a su hermana y a Harry.

La miró con intensidad y ella agachó la mirada sin saber que decir.

El pelirrojo se quitó la cazadora que llevaba puesta y la colocó tras una silla. Aprovechó esos momentos para tranquilizarse y pensar, después de cuatro años ella había regresado… su corazón latía a mil por hora… estaba hermosa… cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró para encontrarse con 3 pares de ojos que le miraban con detenimiento.

- Hermione - musitó el con voz débil

- Hola - saludó ella fríamente.

Ron sintió sus palabras como un cubo de agua muy frío y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado realmente cuatro años entre ellos. Que ya no estaban juntos y que no habían terminado bien. Estuvo tentado a chillarla y pedirla explicaciones, que le contestase de una vez porque no le había respondido ni una de todas las cartas que él la había escrito, pero desechó la idea al ver un hermoso anillo brillar en el dedo anular de Hermione. Entre ellos ya no había nada, y nunca más lo habría.

Con el corazón dolido, pero la cara serena, Ron sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan sincera que Hermione dudó.

- Me alegro tantísimo de verte - sentenció él sin perder la sonrisa

Y sin dudar un instante, Hermione supo que él decía la verdad. Y quiso contestarle con más frialdad que antes, decirle que ella no se alegraba de verlo, que le odiaba, pero fue incapaz. Los ojos azules del chico se habían adentrado en los suyos y la hacían sentirse insegura como una adolescente.

- Y yo - musitó muy bajito - ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Ginny se levantó del sofá y cogió la bandeja que había traído anteriormente, hizo una señal a Harry con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la sala diciendo que iban a por más té. Hermione hubiese preferido que no se hubiesen marchado, todo era demasiado tenso. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando Ron se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

- Estas muy guapa - aseguró mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas

- No tienes que hacer esto - declaró ella

- ¿El que?

- Intentar aparentar que entre nosotros todo esta bien

- Han pasado cuatro años desde que no veo a mi amiga Hermione - aclaró el pelirrojo mientras Hermione sentía como una punzada la palabra amiga - no me pidas que no me alegre por haberla vuelto a ver.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una enorme eternidad. Y entonces Ron se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- ¿Qué?- Hermione no sabia que contestar la pregunta le había pillado desprevenida, en realidad toda la situación le parecía extraña.

- ¿Con quien te vas a casar?- repitió lentamente el pelirrojo mirandola esta vez.

- Ah, con Víktor... Viktor Krum

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto muy visible pero finalmente acabó sonriendo.

- Eso es estupendo, Hermione, me alegro mucho por ti

Hermione asintió, dudaba que Ron se alegrase, después de la cara que acababa de poner.

- ¿Y para cuando?

- Aun no hay fecha… supongo que tampoco será dentro de demasiado tiempo… queremos casarnos cuanto antes.

Ron asintió.

- Bueno… tengo que ir a darme una ducha… demasiado trabajo -sentenció - me alegro de verte… de verdad.

Y mientras el muchacho decía esas palabras y se levantaba del sofá Hermione se fijó con delicadeza en su cuello. La misma cadena plateada, y aunque no llegaba a verlo estaba segura de que en el extremo estaría la misma medalla que representaba a la diosa egipcia del amor. La misma que llevaba ella en el cuello. Aquella que se regalaron el último día que estuvieron juntos antes de que ella partiese a Bulgaria.

El pelirrojo no volvió la vista atrás y desapareció de la vista de la muchacha tras subir las escaleras. Momento que aprovechó Harry para entrar en la sala.

- ¿Qué es eso que lleva en el cuello?-pregunto Hermione aun asombrada y sin entender nada

- ¿Te refieres a esa cadena tan extraña? No tengo ni idea. Y tampoco Ginny, ella intentó sonsacarle sobre ella. Pero no dijo ni una palabra. La lleva hace muchísimo tiempo… creo que nunca se la ha quitado - aseguró.

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Porque si no había sido capaz de escribirle una mísera carta había mantenido la cadena en su cuello desde entonces? Hermione no sabia que pensar, la situación se escapada de su raciocinio y entonces comprendió que estaba equivocada, probablemente no fuese el mismo collar, no tenía ningún sentido que lo fuese.

En la planta de arriba, Ron se miraba en el espejo del baño mientras se quitaba la camiseta. En su pecho reposaba el amuleto de esa diosa egipcia que tanto gustaba a Hermione. Había permanecido allí desde hacía cuatro años.

Largos cuatro años en los que aunque dijese lo contrario había tenido la esperanza de que Hermione diese alguna señal en la que se arrepentía de no haberle escrito jamás, una señal de que algo podía funcionar aun entre ellos, una mínima esperaza. Y ahora de pronto todo se había vuelto oscuro. Ella se había olvidado de él definitivamente e iba a unir su vida a la de otro hombre.

Y él por fin había comprendido que debía avanzar y de una vez por todas dejar a Hermione en el pasado para poder seguir adelante.


	4. En la mecedora

4º En la mecedora

Ron evitó a Hermione durante todo el día, también durante el día siguiente, y el de después. Por la noche le costaba alcanzar el sueño, y en las horas de trabajo estaba distraído, prueba de ello era la brillante cicatriz que ahora lucia en el hombro derecho. Sabía que ella tenia la culpa, por eso apenas la miraba y cuando debía hablarla lo hacia con un tono muy seco, lleno de reproche.

Esa noche, Ron había decidido salir con Seamus Finnigan, del departamento de cooperación mágica. No tenía ganas, pero Seamus era un tío divertido, y Ron necesitaba desconectar un poco.

- ¿Un local de stripties? - preguntó Ron divertido

- No uno cualquiera- repuso Seamus- el mejor de la cuidad

El local era amplio, lleno de colores, y desde el principio Ron notó lo caldeado que estaba el ambiente. Seamus sabía perfectamente donde dirigirse, pronto se encontraron en una larga habitación, donde tres muchachas bailaban sensualmente al compás de un melodía erótica.

- Seamus… no se si esto va a ser buena idea.

- No digas tontunas Ron… estas chicas… son preciosas

Se sentaron en unos sofás de aspecto cómodo, y rápidamente una bruja les pidió nota, para dos minutos después acercarles un enorme vaso de whisky de fuego.

- Por ellas- sentenció Seamus elevando su copa

- Por ellas- accedió Ron

….

Hermione estaba sentada en el porche, en una bonita y vieja mecedora, casi inconscientemente miraba hacia la entrada de la Madriguera, esperando ver llegar a Ron.

El reloj marcaba ya la medianoche, y Ron siempre salía de trabajar a las 8.

En su mente aparecieron mil y una chicas, y se sintió tremendamente celosa… la carta que hacia pocas horas había recibido de Víktor había quedado olvidada, ni siquiera le había abierto, tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Ron estaba distante, tal y como ella había previsto que estaría, pero llevaba ese amuleto que los había unido, y ella quería preguntarle porque.

Ginny salió con una taza de café para Hermione, no preguntó que hacia, solo se la dio, la besó en la frente y declaro que se iba a dormir

Hermione respiró hondo, hacia frió, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir balanceándose en esa mecedora, a esperarle. Sabia que a penas quedaban días para la boda, y que después de esta no volvería a verlo jamás. Y le dolía mucho.

Esperó y esperó… y se quedó dormida, sin poder evitarlo

….

Ron y Seamos reían como locos cuando salían de aquel local. Desde luego estaban animados, muy debido al alcohol, pero eso no importaba.

- ¿la ultima, Ron?

- Bueno… vale… pero solo una más… sino acabaremos borrachos perdidos.

Los dos se partieron de risa y entraron en el siguiente bar.

Eran las dos de la mañana y había mucha gente.

Pidieron dos whiskys de fuego y brindaron riendo.

- Esa rubia no deja de mirarte- declaró Seamus

Ron la miró, era cierto, y la chica no había cambiado el rumbo de su mirada después de haberla pillado, al contrario, sonrió coqueta, y se acercó al chico.

- Acabas de subir el cache a la fiesta - repuso guiñándole un ojo - soy Blair

- La bruja de Blair - soltó Seamus y se partió de risa.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, y volvió a mirar a Ron.

- ¿y tú eres?

- Ron… Ron Weasley

- El auror

Ron se sorprendió.

- Si, como lo sabias?

- Me suena tu nombre de haberlo leído recientemente en el profeta… ¿no eres tu el que encerró a McMurray hace poco?

- Entre otra gente - se chuleo

La chica sonrió coquetamente.

Seamus los miró un segundo y luego se volvió a reír.

- Deberías liarte con ella, Ron, esta buenísima

Ron se sonrojo y mirando a la chica pidió perdón en lugar de su amigo.

- Esta un poco bebido… no sabe lo que dice

- ¿Y no te parece buena idea?- repuso ella

El pelirrojo sonrío, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ella le besó con furia contenida. Ron estuvo tentado a separarse de ella, pero entonces recordó el anillo en la mano de Hermione y decidió seguir.

Sus lenguas chocaban enfurecidas, y podía notar como ella acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y entonces escucharon como Seamus empezaba a vomitar como un loco, se separaron de inmediato.

- Yo - dijo Ron- debería llevarle a su cada, no parece que se encuentre muy bien

- Claro- dijo ella- pero… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- Mándame una lechuza, a la Madriguera de Little Surrey, y quedamos

Sin decir más agarró a su amigo y lo sacó del bar.

…..

Estaba realmente cansado, la madre de Seamus chilló como una loca al ver a su hijo así, pero por suerte ambos había podido mejorar el estado del chico.

Hacia frío, y el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aun más, y sonrió pensando en su nueva conquista, y entonces la vio. Dormida en la mecedora, tan hermosa, tan frágil.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, y el resto de la cara pálida, Ron se acercó y la acaricio, estaba helada, a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

Sin dudarlo la cogió en brazos, y ella en sueños respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, y suspirándole en el cuello. El pelirrojo notó como su piel se erizaba, pero lo ignoró y avanzó hasta la cocina primero, el salón, y después comenzó a subir todas las escaleras hacia la habitación donde Hermione dormía.

Entró despacio, por suerte ella dormía sola. La deposito despacio en la cama y la tapó, ella se agarró a las sabanas y volvió a suspirar.

Estaba tan hermosa, respiraba tranquila… y murmuraba... y él no lo pudo evitar, acercó sus labios a ella, apenas los rozaba cuando su mano toco un papel que estaba sobra la cama. Se separo de Hermione y copio el sobre… Viktor.

Sin pensar en nada rasgo el sobre y abrió el contenido. Entonces se le calló el alma a los pies de nuevo.

Viktor venia en dos días a la Madriguera.


	5. Sentimientos

Capitulo 5. Sentimientos.

Cuando Hermione despertó le costó descubrir donde estaba, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del alba, comprendió que alguien le había llevado a la cama. Todavía llevaba la ropa de calle. Se cambió deprisa y sin pensar lo que hacía caminó hacía el ático, para averiguar si Ron había vuelto.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y lo encontró tumbado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente. No llevaba camiseta y Hermione se ruborizó al notar como deseaba tocar la forma de su tripa.

Cerró la puerta con calma y camino de su cuarto observó un papel doblado y tirado en el suelo. Lo recogió y se sorprendió al descubrir que era suyo. Era la carta de VíKtor, y ella estaba segura de que no la había abierto.

Enfurecida volvió al dormitorio de Ron y pegó un portazo provocando que el muchacho despertase de golpe.

- Tú- soltó Hermione

- Joder… que susto- murmuró el pelirrojo llevandose una mano al pecho.

- Me llevaste a mi cama anoche?

Ron la miró divertido, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan cabreada.

- Perdona si te ha molestado- dijo él con una sonrisa- pero me dio pena pensar que pudieras coger una pulmonía

- No vayas de galán, Ron, no te pega nada.

Ante ese comentario, Ron se pusó tenso. No era broma, ella estaba cabreada de verdad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No tenías derecho- soltó ella- mi correspondencia es privada

Dicho esto le tiró el papel echo una bola a la cara. Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Hermione… yo

- No hay nada que pueda solucionar esto, Ron. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ron se levantó de la cama, quedando en ropa interior, pero ni se dio cuenta, tan solo se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de las manos.

- Porque es la única manera de saber algo de ti, de tu vida, de tu nueva vida.

- No es justo, Ron, no puedes pretender un día marcharte y al día siguiente solucionarlo como si nada hubiese pasado, así que no me vengas con palabras mediocres.

Ron se riño burlo y soltó sus manos.

- Como siempre, la señorita Granger siempre tiene la razón. Eres increíble.

- Basta Ron, no intentes hacerme daño.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso has pensado en como me siento yo?

Hermione se quedó callada y le miró en silencio.

- ¿Vas a volver a Bulgaria tras la boda?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a volver?

- De todas la preguntas que hay en el mundo, porque tienes que hacer esa.

- Quizás porque sea la única que me interesa conocer.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió.

- Sí, me marcharé, voy a casarme, ¿recuerdas?

Ron se giró y intentó camuflar el dolor que esas palabras habían producido en él. Entonces Hermione volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

La voz de Hermione llegó de forma débil a los oídos de Ron, y este tardó un segundo en comprender esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste a ninguna carta?

Ron se giró y se encontró a Hermione llorando, estuvo tentado a abrazarla, pero sabía que ella no le dejaría.

- Hermione, nunca me escribiste.

Hermione entonces comprendió que Ron jamás le diría la verdad. Y secándose las lágrimas dijo con claridad.

- Lo nuestro murió, hace ya años. Yo quiero a Víktor, y nos vamos a casar.

- No me mientas-dijo Ron- podrás casarte con él, pero ambos sabemos que no le amas.

- No juegues conmigo, yo jamás volveré contigo, Ronald Weasley. Te he querido más que a nadie… pero me has hecho mucho daño.

Ron se acercó un poco a ella, y sacó de su camiseta el amuleto que Hermione le había dado hacía tiempo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Como puedes pensar… no tienes ni idea, Hermione. Ni idea de lo que yo he pasado. Me culpas y sin embargo no soy yo él que va a casarse.

Hermione le propinó una sonora bofetada y Ron dejó escapar una débil lágrima que surcó su mejilla.

- Después de la boda, no quiero volver a verte.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se marchó del dormitorio. De camino hacía su dormitorio sacó el pedazo de amuleto que ella también llevaba en el cuello y se lo arrancó. Desde ahora en adelante jamás lo volvería a llevar.


	6. Los Potter Parte1

Capitulo 6: Los Potter (Primera parte)

Tras la pelea, Ron y Hermione apenas cruzaron la palabra. Harry estaba muy preocupado. Sabía que algo muy fuerte tenía que haber pasado entre ellos, pero ninguno le contaba nada. Ginny también intentó hablar con Hermione, pero la muchacha tampoco soltó palabra.

Los días pasaban y la boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados. La señora Weasley se estresaba por momentos y no paraba de mandar tareas a todo el mundo.

- Esta más estresada para esta boda que para la de George. musitó Ron mientras doblaba unas sabanas.

Ginny asintió y dejó sobre la mesa unas servilletas de seda recién lavadas.

- Vas a contarme ya que pasó con Hermione?- soltó la pelirroja

- No tengo que contarte nada, hermanita.

- No es normal lo que estáis haciendo. Sois amigos.

- Éramos

- Ron… por favor, ya eres una persona madura.

- Ginny, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como esta, todo sucede por alguna razón y el destino ha decidido que mi vida este lejos de Hermione

- Pero tú la quieres…

- Pero ella se va a casar Ginny, ¿aún no lo has notado?. Y yo estoy rehaciendo mi vida, he conocida a una chica estupenda… te la presentaré en la boda, es muy divertida y…

- Y es la oportunidad perfecta para poner celosa a Hermione, ¿verdad?- musitó Harry entrando por la puerta

- Para nada…

- Ese Víktor…- soltó Ginny- él tuvo que ver en el asunto de las cartas, Ron, lo sé.

- Deja de comerte la cabeza- soltó Ron- esa fue una excusa de Hermione para que yo quedase como él malo de la película.

- Me cuesta creer que Hermione fuese capaz de hacer eso- murmuró Harry- pero ella no quiere hablar del tema.

Ron se encogió de hombros y pegándole un amistoso puñetazo a Harry en el hombro soltó.

- Te encantará Blair, Harry

- Que no le encante demasiado- dijo divertida Ginny y los tres rompieron a reír.

En ese momento, Hermione entró en la cocina acompañada de Krum.

- Buenos días -soltó el búlgaro.

Ginny y Harry le saludaron, Ron por su parte salió de la cocina en silencio.

- Menudo carácterrrr- dijo el búlgaro con una risa que nadie respondió.

Cuatro días después, el patio de la madriguera estaba totalmente acondicionado para la boda. Una hermosa carpa blanca y silla cubiertas con telas vaporosas.

Harry estaba en el patio, rodeado de un montón de viejos conocidos y amigos que le felicitaban sin parar. A su lado, su incondicional, Ron.

- Nunca debí pedirle que nos casáramos, odio esto- susurró Harry

- No te quejes, bienvenido Seamos- dijo Ron

Hermione se acercó deprisa hacia Harry y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Estoy emocionada- soltó besándolo en la mejilla- te casas!

- Me marchó - dijo Ron visiblemente incomodo- no creo que Ginny tarde y tengo que acompañarla

Harry asintió y Hermione le siguió en silencio con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué habéis llegado a esto, Hermione?- la preguntó Harry acariciándola la mano

- No lo sé…yo…

Pero en ese mismo instante llegó Victor Krum y agarró a su futura mujer de la cintura.

- Felicidades Harrrry

Harry asintió.

- Deberías coger sitio, Víktor, la ceremonia no tardará en comenzar.

En ese mismo instante, una muchacha rubia despampanante se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿verdad?

Harry asintió mirándola fijamente.

- perdona… pero… ¿nos han presentado?

- Físicamente no nos conocemos, pero estoy segura de que Ron te ha hablado de mí.

- ¿Blair?

- La misma

Hermione la miró y su corazón se rompió un poco más.

- No sabía que Ron tenía novia - dijo ella.

- No, no es la novia - se apresuró en decir Harry

- Aún - soltó la rubia con una risita tonta.

Harry la sonrió y Hermione le pegó un codazo.

- ¿Y tu eres?- preguntó Blair mirando a Hermione

- Hermione… Hermione Granger

- Un placer… vaya… ¿ese no es Víktor Krum?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y agarrando a Harry del brazo tiró de él hacia el altar.

Minutos después una lenta y armoniosa melodía comenzó a sonar e instantes después apareció Ginny del brazo de su hermano.

Estaba hermosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, ajustado en el pecho y la cintura. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño elegante, adornado por la tiara de la tía Muriel.

Molly Weasley comenzó a llorar de alegría.

A su lado, no menos hermoso se encontraba Ron. Con una sonrisa de felicidad y con los ojos brillantes acompañaba a su hermana en el recorrido. La túnica le sentaba genial y sobre ella brillaba de forma muy elegante la insignia de auror.

Una vez en el altar, Ron entregó a su hermana y se situó a su lado para que la ceremonia comenzase.

Unieron sus varitas y por último sellaron su amor con un beso verdadero tras el que los presentes rompieron en aplausos y felicitaciones.

Hermione fijó su mirada en Ron, que abrazaba emocionado a su hermana y sin evitarlo sonrió. Y él lo notó. Levantó su mirado y buscó los ojos de Hermione. Intensos y brillantes.

Pero entonces Krum volvió a aparecer, abrazando estrechamente a su novia. Y tras él, Blair, que besó profundamente a Ron cuando este se separó de su hermana

Tras la ceremonia comenzó el delicioso banquete y después llegó el baile, que inauguraron los novios con un vals.

Hermione estaba feliz pero a la vez llena de ira. No había podida separar su mirada de la tal Blair, muchacha hermosa, pero que Hermione encontraba particularmente repulsiva por la forma de babear que tenía con el pelirrojo. Pero o Ron no lo había notado o es que realmente no le importaba.

Y entonces en un arrebato y sin pensar siquiera en su futuro marido que estaba sentado a su lado, ni en todos los presentes que fijaron su mirada en ella cuando se levanto de la mesa, caminó decidida y plantó frente a Ron que dejó de sonreír a Blair y se la quedó mirando atónito.

- ¿Qué…? - comenzó a decir

- ¿Bailas conmigo?


	7. Los Potter Parte2

Capitulo 7: Los Potter (Segunda parte)

Ron parpadeó atónito un par de veces, luego asintió con una sonrisa débil en el rostro. Se levantó ignorando el puchero que había hecho Blair y caminó hacia la pista de baile.

El uno frente al otro. Más cerca de lo que sus corazones les permitían sin que su velocidad acelerase.

Ron dirigió sus manos hacia la cintura de la muchacha, y ella hizo lo propio sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.

Al contacto de su piel, Hermione se sintió feliz. No sabía que es lo que le daba ese pelirrojo, pero Víktor no había podido suplantarlo. Y sabía que nunca podría.

Ron la estrechó un poco más fuerte y olió el aroma de su cabello. Ese que no había olvidado jamás.

La lenta melodía les inundó y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo. Ron cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la frente de Hermione.

- Ojala no terminase nunca este momento- murmuró Hermione

Ron asintió y la apretó un poco más contra él.

Hermione notó como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Y pidió mentalmente que dejase de latir tan fuerte, porque estaba segura que de seguir así, Ron lo notaría.

La canción terminó y la gente volvió a romper en aplausos al ver como los recién casados se besaban. Tras un beso tierno, Harry se acercó a Hermione y se la robó a su amigo.

- Mi turno - declaró feliz

Y Ginny hizo lo propio con su hermano.

Ambos pelirrojos bailaban una delicada pieza, el semblante de Ron estaba serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny

- No quiero amargarte, Ginny, es tu día especial

- Y tu eres mi hermano…que estés aquí ya hace que sea un día especial. Es el primer día que libras desde hace 4 años.

- Era una causa de fuerza mayor - sonrió el pelirrojo

- Tu estado animico es por Hermione, ¿verdad?

- No sé que hacer, Ginny… yo… a veces está tan lejana… es tan frío todo, pero a veces…

- A veces te saca a bailar y hace que te olvides del mundo.

Ron asintió.

- Mi consejo es, querido hermano, que le digas lo que sientes

- Pero… ella se va a casar… quiero decir… Krum…

- Sé lo que quieres decir, pero después del día de hoy ella se va a marchar de nuevo, es ahora o nunca.

El pelirrojo miro a su hermana y la besó afectuosamente en la mejilla.

- Siempre has sido mi hermana favorita

Ginny se rió.

- Claro, soy la única que tienes

Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione, estos al verle se separaron.

- Hermione… ¿me acompañas un momento? -preguntó

- ¿Acompañar? Si, si, claro.

Lentamente se alejaron de la pista de baile y se sentaron sobre unos asientos que estaban libres en las mesas donde la comida se había celebrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella

- Sabes lo que ocurre… Hermione… yo

- No digas nada, Ron, solo harás que todo sea más difícil

- ¿Más?, eso es imposible. Hermione, te quiero. No he dejado de quererte ni un instante desde que te marchaste

- Viendo a tu amiguita desde aquí me suena poco creíble.

- Blair es buena chica… pero no eres tú.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y negó.

- Dime algo - dijo el chico- ¿aun me quieres?

- Ron… da igual todo.

- No, claro que no. Dime que me quieres y mandó todo al diablo, Hermione. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Ron - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

Ron no necesito nada más, cogió a la muchacha de la cara y la atrajo hacia él, para depositarle un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - dijo una voz femenina.

Ron y Hermione se separaron, frente a ellos estaban Blair y Krum.

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta donde estaba, había perdido toda discreción y se había dejado guiar por el corazón.

- Víktor… yo…

- ¿Porrrr que Herrrmione?

El búlgaro se giró y salió de ese lugar, desapareciéndose en un instante. Hermione se levantó y se disponía a seguirle cuando una mano agarró la suya, deteniéndola.

- No te vayas- suplicó Ron

En ese momento Blair le pegó una sonora bofetada al pelirrojo.

- No vuelvas a llamarme, JAMÁS

Y siguiendo a Víctor se desapareció.

- Lo siento Ron - musitó Hermione - yo… no puedo…

- ¿Qué?

Hermione abrió el bolso que llevaba y le tendió algo a Ron. El muchacho lo acepto y se quedó paralizado al observar la mitad del amuleto que le había regalado hacia tiempo.

- Te quiero - dijo ella- y también a Víctor… él me ha ayudado demasiado estos 4 años… yo no le puedo abandonar.

- ¿Y a mi si?- repuso el muchacho a la desesperada

- Lo siento - repitió la chica acariciándole el rostro.- pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

Y sin decir más, se desapareció frente a Ron.

El pelirrojo se tocó la cara, justo el lugar donde Hermione la había acariciado. Y ni siquiera notó las lágrimas que le recorrían la cara, mientras impotente, miraba el lugar donde instantes antes había estado Hermione.


	8. Krum

Capítulo 8: Krum

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la calle, y un susurro inquietante se asomaba por las rendijas de la ventana de ese hermoso apartamento. La muchacha se aferró más fuerte a las sábanas sin tan siquiera despertarse y Víktor la miró con dulzura.

El jugador de quidditch se levanto procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y salio del dormitorio, dejando a Hermione sumida en un placido sueño.

Camino distraído por el pasillo y acabó en la terraza, apoyado en el alfeizar de las ventanas observando como las nubes del cielo declaraban a gritos que pronto iba a llover.

Sus pensamientos volaron como pájaros migratorios y se detuvieron en Inglaterra. Los recuerdos se le hacían dolorosos y no podía borrar esa imagen de Hermione besando a Ron. Hermione era suya, él le había dado todo y sin embargo basto una mirada de ese idiota de Weasley para que todo su mundo se resquebrajara.

Krum le odiaba y mucho. Le odio desde que le vio en la boda de Fleur, tan arrogante, tan machito, paseando a Hermione como si se tratase de un trofeo. Él había sido primero, en el baile de los tres magos, Ron no tenía derecho a meterse por medio.

Pero ya no tenía porque preocuparse, esa batalla había terminado. Tras la boda de los Potter, Víktor pensó que Hermione no regresaría a Bulgaria, pero lo basto marchase trágicamente para que Hermione corriera hacia él, eligiéndole por encima de Weasley. Y ahora apenas quedaba una semana para que ella se convirtiese en la señora Krum, para que hiciese un pacto mágico que les uniría para siempre.

Pero Krum no era idiota, sabía que aunque poseyese el cuerpo de Hermione por las noches, que pudiese tocarla o besarla, jamás sería el propietario de su corazón. Y eso realmente le dolía. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione seguía enamorada de Ron, como nunca podría estarlo de él, pero no iba a renunciar a ella. Jamás haría eso.

Se arrodilló y abrió una baldosa que estaba suelta debajo de unos zapatos viejos y polvorientos. Dentro había un hueco lo bastante grande como para guardar un quaffle, pero estaba lleno de cartas, algunas ya demasiado amarillentas. Sacó uno de los paquetes y observó la esbelta caligrafía de Hermione rezando el nombre de Ron Weasley.

Un pequeña lágrima cristalina se escapó del ojo de Krum y se perdió en la comisura de sus labios.

Guardó el paquete de cartas y sacó otro. Como odiaba esa caligrafía tan desgarbada. Sin mirar más cerró la baldosa y la volvió a camuflar bajo los zapatos.

Podía sentir como la ira se iba apropiando de sus impulsos y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía la varita en la mano y había reducido una de las sillas en polvo.

Daba igual todo lo que había trabajado, todo lo que había hecho, Hermione siempre iba a estar enamorada de ese maldito pelirrojo, incluso después de pensar que en 4 años él no había sido capaz de escribirla ni una sola vez.

Hermione se levantó deprisa tras el ruido que había hecho la silla al convertirse en polvo.

- Víktor… ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

- No es nada - dijo el búlgaro bajando la cabeza - crrreei verrrr un bicho

- ¿Y era necesario romper la silla?

Hermione se acercó un poco más y entonces observó la cara de Víktor, llena de lágrimas. Sin pararse a pensarlo le abrazó estrechamente y le besó en los labios.

- Lo siento - susurró ella- fue un error

- Me dañaste, Herrrrmione

- Lo sé, y haré cualquier cosa para compensártelo. Ron no me importa lo más mínimo, solo quiero estar contigo.

Víktor se quedó en silencio unos instantes y Hermione aprovechó para ir a la cocina y prepararle una taza de té.

- Bébetelo, te sentará bien.

- Herrrmione… ¿De verrrrrdad él no te imporrrrrta?

- De verdad

- Demuéstramelo

- ¿Cómo?

Hermione le miraba fijamente y Krum sonrió.

- Quiero que venga a la boda

La muchacha abrió la boca, entre sorprendida y aturdida.

- Víktor…

- Invítale y demuéstrrrrame que me quierrrrres a mi. Que me eliges a mí.

Hermione bajó la mirada e imagino la cara de Ron al recibir la invitación. La odiaría de por vida.

- Esta bien - susurró ella - lo que quieras, Víktor.

Sin decir más, ella se giró y caminó hacía el dormitorio. Krum sabía que estaba llorando, pero no haría nada por detener esas lágrimas.

Sonrió al pensar en Ron y después se fijó en su taza te té, en el fondo de esta los posos habían tomado unas formas características que él conocía a la perfección. Un gato, y una silla.

Tragó saliva.

El gato, símbolo de la traición. Y tuvo miedo. Y pensó rápidamente en Edgar… ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

Y la silla, símbolo de una visita inesperada. ¿Sería Ron capaz de ir a la boda y estropear sus planes?

La taza cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos perdiendo la información que contenía por completo.


	9. Mozambique

**9º Mozambique**

Habían pasado una larga y eterna semana desde que la boda de los Potter se celebró. Desde que ella le besó para después marcharse para siempre. Ron se había intentado hacer el fuerte, se había prohibido llorar como tantas veces lo había echo antes y en su corazón nacía un nuevo sentimiento, la decepción.

Hermione había sido todo lo que había deseado siempre. Casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Y ahora, tanto tiempo después tenía que auto convencerse de que ya nada podía hacer para impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella había elegido, ya había decidido, y él no era nadie para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Había jugado su última baza y lo había perdido todo.

En la oficina de aurores, Ron leí unas solicitudes con interés, Kingsley Shacklebolt le observaba desde la puerta.

- Debes pensarlo bien, Weasley, no es un asunto para tomarse a la ligera.

- Lo sé - musitó el pelirrojo - pero ya sabes que llevo demasiado tiempo pensando en esta posibilidad… además no puedes negar que mi proyecto fue de los mejores.

Kingsley no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Ron era de sus mejores aurores y sabía que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, sin embargo el vínculo amistoso que les unía le pedía a gritos que convenciese al pelirrojo de lo contrario.

- sabes que te necesito por Londres - musitó mirándole fijamente

- Harry regresa mañana de su luna de miel, él puede realizar las patrullas más complicadas, siempre ha sido el mejor.

- Ron… no puedes comprometerte a esta labor para huir de tus problemas sentimentales.

Esa afirmación ataco directamente el corazón de Ron, que abrió los ojos mitad aturdido mitad enfadado.

- No tienes ni idea de mis problemas, Shacklebolt

- Claro que si, Ron, Hermione se ha ido, entiendo tu dolor, pero es hora de que lo superes, el mar esta lleno de peces y tú…

- ¿Y yo que? - declaró el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla con violencia.

- Después de 4 años sigues llorando por ella.

Ron cogió su chaqueta de la percha y se dirigió a la salida de la sala, sin querer decir nada más.

- Prométeme - dijo Kingsley agarrándole de un brazo cuando el pelirrojo salía - que lo pensaras con la cabeza fría, no con el corazón.

El muchacho asintió, no podía decirlo, pero sabía que su jefe tenía razón.

Kingsley se sentó en la silla que Ron había dejado vacía, le dolía haber sido tan duro, pero sabía que el joven pelirrojo solo aceptaba esa misión para poner fin a todo, poner miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su profesión.

Observó las solicitudes del traslado y observó que aun faltaba la firma. Puede que aun no estuviese todo perdido, Mozambique no era lugar para Ron. Tan solo quedaba un as en su manga y debía jugarlo antes de que fuese tarde. Cogió un puñado de polvos flú que había en una maceta cerca de la chimenea y los arrojó al fuego que se tornó verdoso.

- Grimmauld Place

Y el mago se perdió entre las llamas.

Giró a una velocidad vertiginosa y entonces se detuvo frente a dos caras que le miraban sorprendido. Kingsley observó que ambos estaban abrazados y con la ropa a medio desabotonar.

- Kingsley- gritó Ginny tapándose rápidamente

- Lo siento- murmuró el auror azorado - pero es importante.

Harry sonrió divertido mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa.

- Aun es mi día libre, Kingsley, no pienso ir a trabajar

- Se trata de Ron

Ginny le miró atenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Y Kingsley les contó todo.

- No puede ser- exclamó Ginny tapándose la boca.

- No me había dicho nada- susurró Harry pensativo.

El auror de color bebió un sorbo de la taza de té que Ginny le había preparado y les dio unos momentos para que asimilasen toda la información.

- Tú puedes prohibírselo Kingsley, como jefe de aurores - le dijo Ginny a la desesperada

- No puedo, mandó el proyecto al mismísimo ministro de magia, que quedó encantado, le escribió una hoja de recomendación hacia mi despacho. Ron sabía perfectamente que yo no le autorizaría, pero con esa recomendación….

- Pero Kingsley - sollozó Ginny- en Mozambique le mataran

Por todos era sabido que los brujos de esa zona practicaban magia negra muy avanzada y solo los aurores más experimentados y suicidas iban a esas zonas para intentar controlar la situación.

- Aún no ha firmado los papeles - aclaró Kingsley - pero debes hablar con él, Ginny. Los dos debéis hablar con él.

- Si Ron quiere ir- determinó Harry - nadie podrá convencerle de lo contrario… es demasiado cabezota

- No pienso dejar que mi hermano muera en África, Harry Potter - gritó Ginny enfadada.

Harry asintió. También él estaba asustado.

Ron estaba en su cuarto, doblando con delicadeza unas camisetas y unos pantalones y guardándoles en una maleta, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia, dejando entrar una cabellera pelirroja.

- TU, MALDITO PELIRROJO ESTUPIDO

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué ocurre?

Por un momento pensó que su hermana había perdido la cabeza, pero entonces vio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ginny… ya lo sabes - dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Mozambique?

- Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero es donde quiero ir

- Es una locura, no me lo parece. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque habrías intentado convencerme de lo contrario.

Harry entró en el dormitorio y se apoyó en el armario.

- Tu lugar no esta allí, amigo - declaró.

- Tampoco aquí… lo he intentado, pero no puedo seguir atado a todos estos recuerdos

- ¿Y la solución es que te maten? -declaró la pelirroja

- No, claro que no… soy un tío duro, Ginny, no pienso ser blanco fácil

- Ron - suspiró Harry- sabes que solo uno de cada 3 aurores regresan con vida de allí

- Pues yo seré ese uno - dijo intentando sonreír, pero borró la sonrisa cuando vio el rostro de su hermana que parecía ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- Por favor… Ron… - suplicó

Ron podía ser muchas cosas, pero realmente quería a su hermana y verla tan frágil, tan afectada hizo que se sintiese mal por haberse planteado ir allí.

- Esta bien -aceptó- no iré

Ginny le miró incrédula y sin decir nada más se tiró a sus brazos.

- Gracias a dios Ron, no puedo perder a otro hermano. - sollozó sin soltarle.

Ron acaricio su cabello pelirrojo y dejó escapar una débil lágrima por el recuerdo de Fred.

La noche pareció pacifica y eterna, nadie escuchó como una lechuza ululaba en la ventana de la cocina, pidiendo paso para entregar la correspondencia, nadie, excepto Ron.

Cuando el sol salió Molly se comunicó con su hija llorando. En la cocina había una carta arrugada, una lista de invitaciones para una boda, y en una de ella rezaba el nombre de Ron. En el dormitorio de Ron, no había nadie, la maleta había desaparecido al igual que todas sus pertenencias.

Harry apareció rápidamente en el ministerio, rezando porque no hubiese ocurrido lo que pasaba por su mente. Abrió el despacho de aurores y en la mesa encontró el formulario de Ron Weasley firmado, aceptando así, su misión en Mozambique.


	10. Destinos alternos

10º Destinos alternos

_"Cásate demasiado pronto"_

El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con romper a llover de manera muy violenta en muy poco tiempo, pero Hermione no parecía haberlo notado. Cerró los ojos, notando como una brocha de sombras le rozaba los parpados, llenándoselos de color. No habló, no musitó, apenas respiro.

Podía escuchar como su madre entraba y salía de varias habitaciones muy rápido, intentando no dejar ningún cabo suelo. Si alguien estaba emocionada por la boda era ella. Hermione no podía decir lo mismo.

El ritual muggle del casamiento los uniría para siempre frente a la familia maga de Víctor y la muggle de Hermione.

- Abra los ojos señorita Granger, voy a ponerla el rimmel.

La muchacha obedeció y admiró frente al espejo el trabajo que había realizado la maquilladora. Las marcadas ojeras, producto de una noche de llanto e insomnio habían desaparecido casi milagrosamente. Su cara pálida ahora tenía un color saludable y en sus mejillas el rubor la hacía parecer aun más inocente.

- Oh Hermione, estas preciosa - musito la señora Granger tapándose la boca con las manos, admirando a su única hija -

Hermione intentó mandarle una sonrisa a su madre, pero solo consiguió que una mueca extraña cruzase su cara.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? - preguntó la señora Granger acercándose y cogiendola de la mano.

Ella asintió y pudo evitar contestar porque la muchacha que hasta hacia dos minutos la estaba maquillando ahora la estaba arreglando el pelo.

Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada y observó su reflejo comprobó que su pelo enmarañado ahora estaba recogido en un hermoso y elegante moño francés. Sin darla tiempo a descansar, la señora Granger tiró de su brazo y la guió hasta uno de los dormitorios, donde esperaba es blanco e impoluto vestido de novia.

- Vamos, cariño - la apresuró la señora Granger - póntelo, vamos a llegar tarde.

Hermione obedeció y se metió el vestido por la cabeza. Su madre tiró de este hacia abajo para ayudarla. Cuando el vestido estuvo en su sitio, la señora Granger comenzó a abrochar los botones de la espalda y estiró los pliegues de la falda.

Sonrió satisfecha y esperó a ver que decía su hija, pero Hermione no abrió la boca.

- Cariño, quítate ese horrible collar, esas perlas son asombrosamente falsas - comentó perdiendo la paciencia.

La muchacha llevó una de sus manos al collar que llevaba en el cuello y negó.

- Me gusta mucho - dijo con simpleza

- Pero no es adecuado para una boda.

Sin embargo sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una brillante cabellera rojo fuego.

- Ginny - dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa

La pelirroja se tiró a los brazos de Hermione ante la mirada de desaprobación de la señora Granger.

- Estas preciosa, me encanta el vestido

- Gracias… lo eligió mama.

- Os dejo unos instantes solas, voy a comprobar como esta el tiempo.

En cuanto la señora Granger salió de la sala, Ginny cambió el semblante, estaba muy seria y parecía debatir consigo misma.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- musitó la castaña

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué invitaste a Ron?

- Para que pensase que seguíamos siendo amigos… para que… todo fuese normal- mintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Él no va a venir.

Hermione casi suspiró aliviada, sabía que si Ron viniese, todo sería mucho más difícil para ella.

- Le han trasladado - continuó la pelirroja agachando la mirada.

Entonces Hermione descubrió por la mirada de la pelirroja que algo no marchaba bien.

- ¿Trasladado? ¿Donde?

- Él… bueno… esta en Mozambique

La muchacha sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó al suelo, sin importarle que se manchase el vestido blanco.

Ginny la ayudó a levantarse y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Harry Potter entró con media sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya Hermione… - dijo Harry - te ves preciosa

Hermione le miró e intento aguantar las lágrimas. Ni siquiera la llegada de Harry había disipado sus pensamientos de los peligros que suponía una misión de auror en Mozambique.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró la señora Granger, visiblemente nerviosa.

- Chicos, es hora de marcharse, Hermione aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

Ginny y Harry asintieron y cerrando los ojos se desaparecieron a la vez.

Ya no había nada que hacer, Ron se había marchado para siempre, asimilando que lo que había entre ellos estaba muerto, y a ella apenas le quedaban minutos para la ceremonia que la uniría para siempre a Víktor Krum.

_"Y te arrepentirás demasiado tarde"_

Lejos de allí, un muchacho sangraba abundantemente por el labio.

- Víktor… jamás te traicionaría, lo sabes de sobra.

- No me mientas… rrrata inmunda…

Víktor parecía nervioso, y el pobre Edgar no sabía porque.

- No le he dicho nada a nadie de las cartas, lo juro

- No quierrrrro que te acerques ni a mi ni a mi Herrrmione jamás, o sino te matarrré

Y sin decir nada más desapareció. El muchacho que estaba en el suelo se pasó la mano por la boca, retirándose parte de la sangre.

- No se le retira la palabra a un Dohorovich, no sin pagar por ello. - y seguidamente se desapareció, dejando el callejón vació.


	11. La boda

11º La boda

Se mantenía resguardado entre unos matorrales con pinta hosca, había disminuido sus inspiraciones por miedo a que estas le delatasen. Jamás había pensado que Mozambique pudiese ser tan peligroso. Todos se lo habían advertido, pero él siempre pensó que exageran. No obstante ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era verdad.

Apretó la varita con fuerza, para que no se le resbalase por el sudor que había aparecido en su mano, y entonces le vio. Un mago de raza negra caminaba rápido mirando hacía todos los lados. Tenía la varita enarbolada y arrastraba a una niña de no más de cinco años, que aparentemente estaba inconsciente.

Ron tragó saliva y se movió un poco en su escondite para tener mejor visibilidad de lo que hacía el mago. Podía observarle la cara y con total seguridad podía determinar que era el mago que debía capturar esa tarde. Este, más andando más deprisa se acercó a una especie de hangar de madera bastante viejo y tras golpear la puerta, alguien le abrió desde dentro.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, no entraba en sus planes que ese mago oscuro perteneciese a una organización. Lo más seguro y correcto era que abortase la misión, y la reanudase cuando tuviese al menos otro par de aurores que le cubriesen las espaldas. Sin embargo la imagen de la pobre niña inconsciente se clavó en su corazón y desechó la idea de huir. Por unos momentos pensó en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y deseó que su amigo estuviese junto a él. Pero estaba solo, era su misión y la vida de esa niña dependía del éxito de la misma.

Salió rápidamente de su escondite y se pegó a la pared del hangar a la vez que la puerta de este se abría y salía del mismo una bruja que caminó hacía la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Ron, y pocos metros después se desapareció.

Ron intentó recordar sus clases en la escuela de aurores y pensó con cuidado las tres reglas básicas que debía cumplir todo auror. La primera, la autoprotección, era imprescindible pero Ron ya la había desechado hacía minutos. La segunda, analizar la situación y las posibilidades de victoria. En el hangar por lo menos había dos magos, si no eran más. No tenía manera de averiguarlo sin entrar, y eso eliminaría el factor sorpresa, pero también sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo, la niña iba a ser sacrificada. Y tercer punto: salvar primero a los más jóvenes. En ese punto Ron estaba de acuerdo, debía sacar a la niña cuanto antes. Sin pensarlo más apunto con su varita y musitó:

- Incendio

Uno de los arbustos que rodeaba la cabaña se prendió y el fuego le invadió. Se quemaron las pequeñas bayas que este poseía y empezó a emanar un olor putrefacto que inundó los metros más cercanos. Tal como Ron había imaginado la puerta del hangar se abrió y salieron dos magos y una bruja corriendo.

- Aurores - dijo la voz femenina.

No tenía demasiado tiempo, tenía que actuar por eso aprovecho mientras que los magos tenebrosos salían para meterse dentro del hangar, rozando porque no hubiese dentro más magos. Y por suerte no los había, tan solo estaba la pequeña, tirada en el suelo aparentemente dormida.

Corrió hacía ella y la cogió en brazos, intentando poder mantener su varita erguida. Tenía que darse prisa, pero entonces.

- Suéltala - musitó una voz masculina muy tosca

Ron observó al mago que tenía delante. Era enorme, y su piel era como el azabache. Tenía una enorme cicatriz que le cegaba un ojo y los pómulos muy marcados. En la mano tenía una varita que parecía demasiado pequeña en comparación a su dueño.

- Que irónico - comentó el mago - jamás pensé que fuese un único auror el causante de todo este alboroto - que valiente… o estúpido.

El pelirrojo apretó un poco más a la pequeña contra si mismo e intentó desaparecerse del lugar, pero no pudo.

- No lo intentes- continuó calmado el mago - es imposible desaparecerse aquí. Es a prueba de huidas. Deja a la pequeña y podrás marcharte.

- ¿Pretendes que me lo crea?- declaró Ron

- En ese caso os mataré a los dos. AVADA…

Pero en ese instante una luz roja muy brillante se clavó en el mago negro desde la espalda. Este abrió los ojos hasta el infinito y entonces se desplomó contra el suelo, dejando ver al agresor. Era bajito y con el pelo rubio paja muy espeso.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita

- No hay tiempo para eso, sígueme, sus compañeros están apunto de llegar.

Ron sabía que este tenía razón, por lo que sin dudar más, corrió hacía fuera del hangar y no paró hasta que este desapareció de su vista.

La iglesia se estaba llenando de gente y Ginny incomoda apretaba con fuerza la mano de su marido, que aguantaba sin quejarse.

- No puedo entenderlo, es de locos, Harry

- Tampoco yo- musitó acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre.

En ese momento la señora Granger entró en la iglesia y andando rápidamente se colocó en primera fila.

- Hermione ha debido llegar ya.

En el altar, Víctor sonreía coquetamente hacía las cámaras que intentaban inmortalizar el momento. Todos sus miedos se habían disipado como una gaseosa abierta demasiado tiempo. En menos de una hora todo abría acabado y Hermione por fin sería la señora Krum. Su trofeo más difícil y anhelado.

La puerta de la iglesia se volvió a abrir y en ese instante entró Hermione, acompañada de su padre. Estaba radiante pero en su cara no se reflejaba la felicidad. Parecía la mujer mas desdichada del universo, y es que realmente lo era.

Ron se apretaba el costado intentando recuperarse de la carrera, a su lado, la niña ya había despertado y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Ronald Weasley? - preguntó el misterioso mago que le había salvado.

- Si, el mismo- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

El mago la estrechó.

- Te debo una- musitó el pelirrojo acariciando el pelo de la niña que miraba el suelo aun demasiado asustada como para decir nada.- pero habría podido con él - dijo despreocupadamente

- Seguro- sugirió el extraño - no debiste entrar solo

- La vida de esta niña estaba en peligro… no podía marcharme dejándola dentro.

- Fue estúpido, Weasley. El valor y la estupidez no deben ir unidos de la mano. Si no hubiese llegado te habrían matado y por tanto no habrías salvado a esa pequeña.

El tono de ese mago no gustaba nada a Ron que frunció el ceño y le miró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

- Te buscaba

- ¿Y sabías que justamente estaba en ese hangar? Mozambique es grande amigo.

- Tengo mis contactos - dijo con media risita.

- ¿Quién eres?- repitió Ron apuntándole con la varita.

- Vaya… así me pagas que te salve la vida… baja la varita y te contaré todo.

Ron desconfió pero bajó la varita.

- Me llamo Edgar Dohorovich y tengo información que te será muy preciada.

- ¿Dohorovich? Ese apellido no es búl…

- Búlgaro, sí.

Sin decir nada más este sacó de la mochila que llevaba un paquete que entregó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo, y lo entenderás todo.

Desdobló el papel marrón que protegía el contenido y sacó un puñado de pergaminos viejos. Leyó con cuidado y abrió los ojos sorprendido..

- ¿Qué? ¿Como?

Las cartas que Hermione le había escrito hacía años estaba allí, y las que él mismo había escrito también.

- Víctor las robo todas, para romper lo vuestro. Jamás soportó que ella estuviese contigo. Nunca ha perdido en nada y no quería perder en esto.

Ron parecía debatirse consigo mismo, no llegaba a comprender el porque, el como. Tan solo sentía la urgente necesidad de contarle todo a Hermione y entonces lo recordó.

- Ellos se están casando, justo ahora.

- Entonces deberías darte prisa- sentenció Edgar.

El pelirrojo asintió y se disponía desaparecerse pero antes de eso observó de nuevo al búlgaro y preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- No me gusta la agresión ni la traición - dijo señalándose el labio- y últimamente he recibido demasiado de las dos. No te retrases más. Yo devolveré a la pequeña al cuartel de aurores.

Lleno de dudas, Ron asintió. Sabía que Edgar decía la verdad y él no tenía tiempo que perder. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se desapareció. Un instante después su cuerpo se volvió corpóreo de nuevo y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Frente a él, imponente y hermoso se encontraba el monasterio de Rila, cogió aire y se convenció de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Víctor tenía a Hermione agarrada de las manos y decía con solemnidad sus votos matrimoniales. La muchacha intentaba sonreír, pero solo conseguía que una mueca muy extraña invadiese su rostro. No podía parar de pensar en Ron, en si estaría bien, en si estaría vivo. Sabía lo que ocurría en Mozambique y se culpaba de la decisión del muchacho.

- Prrrometo cuidarte porrr siempre, y no dejarrré que nadie te lastime y te ofrrrezco mi corazón incondicional, de porrr vida.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Víktor había terminado y se dedicó a seguir mirándole con ojos vacíos.

- Hermione, tu turno - declaró el curo metiéndola prisa.

- Oh… si - se aclaró la voz- gracias por haber estado siempre hay, incluso cuando yo solo era lágrimas… me hiciste sentir querida y por ello te entregó mi vida. Gracias

Ginny golpeó a Harry en el costado tras que Hermione terminase sus votos y el moreno le miró profundamente a través de sus ojos verdes.

- Va a cometer el error más grande de su vida - sentenció la pelirroja

- Convéncela de lo contrario. Sabes que es imposible.

El cura continuó la ceremonia y mirando a la pareja sentenció.

- Si alguien conoce algún impedimento para que esta boda no deba celebrarse, que habla ahora o calle para siempre.

Silencio.

- Muy bien, entonces yo os declaró marido y…

Justo en ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se volvieron a abrir dejando pasó a un muchacho alto que poseía una flamante pelo pelirrojo que se encontraba totalmente mojado.

- Ron - musitó Hermione

- Weasley - le recriminó Krum acercándose al pelirrojo - marrrchate no errres bien rrrecibido.

Hermione se agarró de la amplia falda blanca y corrió hacía el pelirrojo y mirándole profundamente preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo por ti- sentenció con seriedad

- Herrrmione va a serrr mi mujer y no puedes hacerrr nada. - declaró el búlgaro cogiendo a Ron de la pechera.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y sin dudarlo más pegó un violento puñetazo a Víktor en la cara. El búlgaro cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar de la nariz. Hermione miraba al pelirrojo sin comprender.

- No puedes casarte con él, te engañó, nos engañó

- ¿de que hablas?

Ron no necesitó hablar, tan solo le tendió las cartas, que Hermione recibió con sorpresa y dolor, comprendiendo en instantes todo lo que Víctor había sido capaz de hacer por separarla de Ron.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

- Drohorovich, él me las ha dado. ¿Lo conoces?

Hermione asintió y miró a Víctor entre desilusionada y enfadada.

- ¿Por qué?

Víktor no se molestó en contestar, desvió la mirada y calló.

- No puedes casarte, Hermione. Yo… nunca he dejado de quererte.

Hermione sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en ese día y acariciando la mejilla recubierta de pecas sentenció.

- Ni yo a ti, Ron.

No tuvieron que decir nada más, se unieron en un cálido, profundo y sincero beso. Y el mundo se detuvo y ambos supieron que nada podía salir mal. Porque ellos estaban juntos después de todo.

Y entonces…

- RON, CUIDADO

El grito de Ginny alertó a Ron que sacó la varita rápidamente, pero mientras se giraba pudo ver como un rayo plateado que surgía de la varita de Krum corría hacia él, directo a su pecho. Y supo que era el final, y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no llegó nunca. Al contrario tan solo sintió un tacto suave que le abrazaba la cintura. Y eso hizo que abriera lo ojos, asustado. Hermione le había protegido con su propio cuerpo y ella había recibido el impacto de la maldición.

Ron abrió los ojos y la boca y no pudo reaccionar. Entonces notó como las manos de Hermione que estaban en su cintura perdieron la fuerza y la muchacha cayó al suelo, llenando el mismo de una gran marcha de sangre, que salía de su propio cuerpo.


	12. Venganza

12º Venganza

El sonido del cuerpo de Hermione chocando contra el suelo resonó como si del eco se tratase en los oídos de Ron. La había visto caer lo que parecía una eternidad, y ahora que ese trayecto había acabado, Ron se quedó unos instantes paralizado sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

Nadie notó como Viktor corría hacía la puerta de la Iglesia, y se desaparecía allí mismo. Todas las miradas se dirigían a la castaña, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo inerte. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, venciendo los metros que las separaban y tirándose de rodillas al suelo, para así poder girar el cuerpo sangrante de Hermione. Ron observó con perfecta claridad como el vestido de Ginny se comenzaba a teñir de rojo y eso precisamente fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, arrojándose con rabia al suelo, al lado del cuerpo de la que siempre había sido su chica. Retiró a Ginny con cierta brusquedad y envolvió a la castaña con sus fuertes brazos. Con un leve movimiento consiguió que la cabeza de Hermione se apoyase en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarla con mucha delicadeza la mejilla

- Herm… por favor - suplicó, y sintió como su voz se rompía mientras salía de su garganta y comprendió que el no era el único que había sentido lo mismo cuando escuchó perfectamente como la señora Granger rompía en un sollozo que le heló la respiración.

Hermione abrió los ojos muy lentamente, con dificultad y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su boca.

- Lo siento - musitó muy bajito, tanto que Ron tuvo que acercarse más a ella para poder escucharla.

- No, Hermione, por favor, no te disculpes, esta todo bien, estamos juntos - contestó apoyando su frente contra la de la chica.

El pelirrojo luchaba por contener las lágrimas, pero sus ojos azules estaban completamente perlados, pero eso cuando se separó de la frente de la muchacha y esta observó el azul de su mirar, Hermione supo la verdad y dejó escapar una lagrima, pero tan solo una, no quería llorar.

- tengo mucho frío, Ron

Sin decir nada el muchacho la estrechó más fuerte con su cuerpo, manchando su uniforme de auror de un rojo burdeos que chillaba en silencio.

Harry se agachó y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa que sollozaba sin consuelo mientras observaba la escena y notaba como el charco de sangre que rodeaba a la castaña cada vez era más grande.

Hermione apenas podía respirar, no sentía las piernas pero podía notar con perfecta claridad los brazos de Ron rodeándola y agradeció mentalmente poder pasar sus últimos instantes con él. Una punzada de dolor creció desde su estómago, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Herm?- preguntó Ron que había sentido como la muchacha se había encogido.

Esta abrió de nuevo los ojos, y sabiendo que todo llegaba a su fin susurró:

- Siempre te he querido - suspiró la castaña - ¿lo sabes? ¿verdad?

Esa afirmación era más de lo que podía soportar Ron.

- No me hagas esto, Hermione… no te despidas, por favor - suplicó el pelirrojo - QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN SANADOR - chilló a la vez que un par de lágrimas atravesaban el campo de pecas que eran sus mejillas

- Ya es tarde… pero soy tan feliz.-declaró la castaña haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para elevar su mano y acariciar la mejilla pecosa de Ron.

- Los sanadores ya van a llegar - asintió desesperadamente el auror - solo tienes que aguantar un poco más y estaremos juntos para siempre.

- Bésame - suplicó ella

Ron inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de la castaña en el que ambos sabían que sería su último beso. Los labios de Hermione estaban fríos y por unos instantes Hermione sintió una débil sensación de calidez, pero entonces todo se rompió y Ron se separó de ella. O ella se había separado de él para poder respirar. No lo sabía y quizás ninguno de los dos lo sabría nunca porque en ese instante los ojos de Hermione perdieron el brillo y se cerraron mientras que su boca espiraba y la mano que tenía apoyada en la mejilla del pelirrojo caía al suelo inerte.

- Hermione… 

El chillido del pelirrojo heló la iglesia, que se encontraba consternada por los acontecimientos ocurridos esa tarde. Ginny sollozó más fuerte y Harry se unió a ella en silencio. Ron apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Hermione y permitió que sus ojos derramasen más lágrimas silenciosas. Entonces mientras observaba a su alrededor comprendió que Viktor había huido. Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de Hermione en el suelo y tras besarla delicadamente en los labios se levanto, y lo que Ginny vio en su cara le asusto y la atravesó la espina dorsal de caudal a craneal.

Sus siempre vivarachos y alegres ojos azules estaban teñidos de ira y furia. La pelirroja se intentó acercar a él, para abrazarlo y compartir su sufrimiento, pero Ron la detuvo con una mano firme en uno de los pequeños hombros de su hermana. Y caminó decidido hacía la salida ante la expectante mirada de los asistentes.

- Ron - le llamó Harry levantándose - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

El pelirrojo se giró y observó a su amigo unos instantes, y Harry comprendió los planes de Ron mucho antes de que este dijese nada.

- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, Harry

- Ron, por favor, vuelve aquí inmediatamente, estas consternado, todos lo estamos…- agregó el moreno sin poder evitar derramar más lágrimas.

- Voy a matar a ese cabrón.

Ginny que no había comprendido cuales eran los planes de su hermano hasta que este los declaró en voz alta salió corriendo hacía él, para detenerle, pero ni la más rápida de sus carreras hubiesen detenido al pelirrojo, que tras ver como su hermana se acercaba a él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y desapareció dejando a Ginny aun más desolada.

En ese instante se escuchó un nuevo sonido de aparición y entraron en escena dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de San Mungo, los sanadores habían llegado y corrieron hacía el cuerpo de Hermione. Pidieron espacio y separaron a la señora Granger y a Harry del cuerpo de la muchacha.

- No podemos seguirle, Harry - sollozaba Ginny - no sabemos donde esta

Harry asintió y la estrechó con fuerza

- Tenemos que trasladarla inmediatamente - declaró la voz de uno de los sanadores

Ginny y Harry observaron como una camilla había aparecido mágicamente y Hermione ahora estaba apoyada en ella.

- Un familiar, que nos acompañe, por favor - declaró con prisa el sanador.

La señora Granger se acercó y los sanadores agarrándola de la mano desaparecieron, junto con la camilla que llevaba a Hermione.

- Ve a San Mungo y quédate allí - ordenó Harry a su esposa - tengo que encontrar a Ron

- Pero Hermione…

- Ginny, si no encontramos a Ron puede que Krum le mate

A la pelirroja se le heló la sangre y asintió muy asustada.

- Intentaré ponerme en contacto contigo con lo que sea - agregó el moreno caminando hacía la salida de la iglesia.

Y tras un débil "ten cuidado" salido desde el corazón de Ginny, Harry se desapareció. Y Ginny le imitó, destino a San Mungo.

Dohorovich jamás había visto tanto sufrimiento en unos ojos, pero aún así le odió por ese doloroso puñetazo que le acababa de pegar. Sangraba copiosamente por la nariz y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

- Te has vuelto completamente loco, Weasley

Ron le ignoró y le apuntó firmemente con la varita.

- ¿Dónde esta Krum? - preguntó con aparente tranquilidad

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea - musitó el búlgaro escupiendo al suelo más sangre.

- No voy a repetirlo

Igor ignoró al pelirrojo e intentó levantarse, pero Ron no iba a permitir que ese chico ignorase sus órdenes, no en esta ocasión.

- HE PREGUNTADO ALGO, CONTESTAME

El búlgaro se apoyó en la mesa con una mano y observó de nuevo los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Tenía miedo, la anterior vez que había visto a Ron su mirada era diferente, y sabía que ese pelirrojo esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

- Yo no sé nada, Ron - murmuró de nuevo sin apartar su mirada de él, pero Ron, negó con la cabeza y sacudiendo con fuerza la varita lazó un hechizo contra Igor, que sintió con un latigazo en el centro de la espalda. - de nada servirá que te enfurezcas conmigo amigo - musitó muy dolorido

- Yo no soy tu amigo, Dohorovich - aclaró con ira Ron

- Yo no mate a tu novia

- PERO OCULTAS A ESE MALNACIDO

- Ron, por favor - musitó Igor acercándose lentamente a él - te juro que no lo sé. Jamás imagine que Viktor fuese a hacer algo así, de verdad, te lo prometo. Yo no…

Pero Ron estaba desquiciado y volvió a golpear al búlgaro, esta vez en la boca del estomago, enviándole de nuevo al suelo de esa estancia tan calurosa en Mozambique.

- No creas que soy imbecil, Dohorovich, porque no lo soy

- Jamás he insinuado eso, pero te digo la verdad, no se donde narices esta Krum

- Me usaste - aclaró Ron pareciendo realmente abatido - me engañaste.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Sabías que Krum no dejaría ir a Hermione, y pensaste que entonces nos batiríamos en duelo él y yo. Confiabas en que yo le matase, y así indirectamente obtendrías tu ansiada venganza. Me usaste.

Igor abrió la boca sorprendido de la astucia del pelirrojo. Obviamente no había buscado al pelirrojo porque le gustasen los finales felices, pero tampoco había querido que Hermione muriese. Era cierto todo lo que Ron había dicho y eso le trastocó profundamente, pues jamás pensó que hubiese sido tan evidente. Quería ver a Krum muerto, y él era incapaz de matarlo, y no era una cuestión de fuerza sino algo más profundo, puesto que Igor amaba a Viktor con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba.

Creía haber diseñado el plan perfecto, utilizando como conejillo de indias a Ron, que tras matar a Viktor pasaría una estancia en Azkaban, y él, después de tantos años de tormento, de sufrir en silencio y de permitir las vejaciones e insultos de un Viktor consciente de sus sentimientos, podría descansar y avanzar en lo que sería su nueva vida.

- lo siento, Ron -musitó apuntándole con una varita que había sacado repentinamente del interior de su túnica - nunca quise que Hermione muriese, eso no entraba en mis planes

La voz tan pausada del muchacho crispó a Ron que intento volver a hechizarle, pero esta vez Igor estaba preparado y se defendió con un perfecto encantamiento escudo.

- Maldito hijo de puta - escupió Ron con desprecio

- Ódiame si lo deseas, Ron, pero debería guardar toda esa fuerza que te da el dolor para acabar con nuestro querido Krum

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron impotente - ¿Por qué tanto interés por verle muerto?

- Porque me hace débil y porque le odio.

- Dime donde esta, Igor

- Te repito que no lo… - decía con calma hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Ron con una maligna sonrisa - creo que se donde esta nuestro gran Viktor Krum

- Habla - sentenció Ron cruzándose de brazos

- El pantano de Aldomirovtsi, sus padres tenían una cabaña allí, que Viktor heredó cuando estos fallecieron.

- Como todo esto sea una de tus jugarretas te mataré - aclaró Ron mirándole fijamente

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y arrugando la frente de nuevo desapareció del lugar.

- Suerte Ronald Weasley - agregó Igor que sonreía perversamente.


	13. Aldomirovtsi Parte1

13ºAldomirovtsi (Parte 1)

El frío pasillo de San Mungo le helaba los huesos provocándole una tiritera nerviosa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían noticia de Hermione y la duda le estaba haciendo perder los nervios. No ayudaba el no conocer datos tampoco de Ron, que ni siquiera sabían donde podía estar. Y Harry… ¿Dónde habría ido a buscarle? ¿Qué iba a pasar después de todo?

La pelirroja se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y se dejó resbalar por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Cerca de ella la señora Granger lloraba abrazada a su marido. Molly miraba a su hija con preocupación, pero no dijo nada, y Ginny lo agradeció.

Varios sanadores cruzaron con velocidad por el pasillo, y a pesar de que Arthur trató de detenerlos para obtener alguna información, estos educadamente le pidieron que les dejase continuar su camino, pues tenían prisa.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa sala de espera, ni cuanto más tendrían que aguardar. El reloj de la sala parecía paralizado y la aguja del minutero estancada en un mismo minuto eterno.

En ese momento la joven pelirroja escuchó unos pasos firmes que avanzaban deprisa por el pasillo, y ella se incorporó del suelo. Harry observó a los presentes de la sala y acto seguido recibió a Ginny entre sus brazos.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Ron? - preguntó teniendo miedo de la respuesta que podría obtener.

El moreno negó con pesar.

- Tampoco de Hermione - dijo Ginny sin esperar a que Harry preguntase algo.

La pelirroja sintió como los brazos de Harry se apretaban más contra su cuerpo y ella dejó escapar unas débiles lágrimas.

- No puedo quedarme mucho rato - musitó el moreno soltando a su esposa- yo… te juro que voy a encontrar a Ron…

- Cariño… no le encontraras si Ron no quiere que le encuentres.

- Lo sé… es solo que… ¿Dónde? No entiendo como se desapareció tan rápido, parecía que sabía perfectamente donde iba a encontrar a Krum…

Ginny asintió… y se acurrucó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Harry, mientras en su mente se teñía la imagen de su hermano, luchando a muerte contra el búlgaro.

- Los familiares de la señorita Granger - dijo una voz grave sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

El valle era hermoso, pero Ron no se detuvo ni un instante para disfrutar de los colores de las hojas, o del bello reflejo del cielo en el enorme lago. Caminó con cuidado, observando hacía todos los lados, con la varita firmemente empuñada. Sabía que contaba con el factor sorpresa. Y no podía desaprovecharlo.

Caminó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, el lago era enorme, y en todo el prado no había señales de ninguna cabaña. No pudo evitarlo, dudó. Maldijo a Dohorovich por lo bajo y estuvo tentado a aparecerse de nuevo en Mozambique, para pegar un par de puñetazos en los pómulos de ese idiota búlgaro, pero en ese mismo momento escuchó con perfecta claridad el sonido que producía una aparición.

Se ocultó con rapidez detrás de un robusto árbol y dejó asomar su cabeza para cerciorarse de quien había echo acto de presencia.

Llevaba una capa negra, que le cubría con totalidad, pero Ron sabía con perfecta claridad que era Krum. El individuo tenía su altura y su anchura. El pelirrojo casi podía jurar que andaba de la misma forma chulesca. Y estaba solo.

Caminó con rapidez, y Ron por un momento deseo haberle pedido a Harry la capa de invisibilidad. Así que tuvo que casi avanzar agachado, para ocultarse entre la alta hierba sin que el búlgaro pudiese descubrir su presencia. No sabía cuantos metros habían avanzado, pero de pronto una pequeña cabaña de madera apareció ante él. Parecía realmente acogedora y nueva.

El individuo entró dentro y Ron esperó paciente unos minutos, quería que Krum se confiase, que se sintiese seguro, para poder disfrutar de su ansiada venganza.

Las rodillas se le estaban durmiendo, así que decidió apurar su entrada. Se levantó y caminó decidido y evitando hacer demasiado ruido hacía la ventana. Echó un vistazo al interior.

De pronto algo no le cuadraba, la sala única de la cabaña estaba muy sucia, llena de polvo y telarañas, y Krum estaba parado en mitad de la sala, sin moverse. Ni siquiera había encendido la chimenea, que hubiese sido lo más normal, dado el frío que hacía fuera.

Ron apretó con más fuerza la varita y actuó. Giró con velocidad su muñeca y la puerta se abrió, volvió a girarla y una rayo rojo salió de su varita, directo hacía la mitad de la sala. Pero atravesó la capa que cayó al suelo. Nadie la llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué?

El pelirrojo giró sobre si mismo, aun con la varita empuñada, esperando que Viktor Krum se le abalanzase en cualquier momento, pero estaba solo.

Caminó hacía la chimenea, para poder apoyarse. Sentía sus piernas terriblemente flácidas y de pronto un sentimiento de derrota se apoderó de él. Y entonces lo vio. Precisamente sobre la chimenea, un marco con una foto.

Hermione le sonreía, aparentemente feliz, mientras Viktor la abrazaba por la espalda mirando con prepotencia hacía el fotógrafo.

Ron cogió el marco y acarició con la yema de su dedo el rostro de Hermione, y dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosa. Todo había sido culpa suya… si no hubiese ido a buscar a Hermione a esa iglesia, Krum jamás le habría intentado hechizar y por tanto ella nunca se habría tenido que poner en medio de esa horrible maldición.

Dejo la foto donde estaba y cerró con fuerza las manos, con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma, pero no le importo. Siguió sollozando en silencio, culpándose de la muerte del amor de su vida. Tan solo se permitió diez segundos de debilidad. Tras estos se limpió la cara con el antebrazo y se giró para salir de esa cabaña y continuar la búsqueda de Krum.

Pero entonces la puerta se cerró bruscamente y Ron corrió hacía ella. Tiró del pomo con fuerza, pero estaba atrancada. Movió la varita haciendo florituras complicadas, pero la puerta no respondió, y siguió encajada en el marco. El pelirrojo corrió hacía la ventana y entonces le vio. Krum estaba frente a la cabaña, a escasos 10 metros, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y con los ojos llenos de maldad.

- Acaso me crrrreias tan tonto, Weasley - chilló mirando con desprecio al pelirrojo

Ron cogió una silla de la sala y la empotró contra la ventana, intentando poder salir de allí, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a rozar el cristal con la madera, una fuerza misteriosa le abalanzo hacia atrás, haciéndole caer al suelo con violencia. Y a la vez que esto pasaba la chimenea se prendió, y un calor sofocante empezó a invadir la estancia.

En esta ocasión intentó romper el cristal con su propio codo, pero nada sirvió volvió a quedar tumbado en el suelo mientras la risa de Krum se clavaba en sus oídos.

- El fuego acabarrra con tu maldita existencia, Weasley - aclaró Krum - y yo disfrutareeé oyéndote gritarrr mientras te quemas vivo… me deleitarré escuchándote suplicarrr porrr tu penosa vida.

- Jamás - sentenció Ron mirándole profundamente

Viktor volvió a reír y Ron notó a la perfección como las gotas de sudor empezaban a emanar con velocidad de su frente. Esa habitación era un autentico horno, y el dentro de nada iba a ser cocinado.

Harry avanzó precipitado hacía el sanador.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con gafas cuadradas y mirada cansada. Tenía una nariz muy pequeña y grandes carrillos. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano y tras leer unos segundos gruño.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hija? - suplicó la señora Granger.

El señor Weasley la agarró mientras esta se acercaba más al sanador, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- La señorita Granger ha sufrido una potente maldición que le provocó rotura de higa, parte del estómago y el bazo.

Ginny se tapó la boca para ahogar un gemido. Harry estrechó su mano con fuerza, y ella volvió a atender al sanador.

- Voy a serles franco, es un milagro que continué con vida.

Más sollozos.

- La maldición fue terriblemente potente, entró en estado de inconciencia por la perdida de sangre, mientras se la operó de urgencia tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión bastante elevada. Las siguientes horas son vitales. No sabemos como va a reaccionar tanto a la transfusión como a la propia operación.

- ¿Podemos verla? - preguntó Molly mirando al doctor con los ojos empañados en lágrimas

- Ella ahora mismo esta en estado de inconciencia en la sala de urgencias, por lo tanto no podrán entrar todos - observó a los presentes - son demasiado… pónganse de acuerdo y acompáñenme tres de ustedes.

Los padres de Hermione no preguntaron, se acercaron al sanador con prisa. Molly y Arthur se miraron y parecieron entenderse. Harry no sabía que pensaban, por tanto Molly lo exteriorizó.

- Deberías ir tu, Harry… todos queremos mucho a Hermione, pero tú… tú eres como su hermano.

Harry miró a Ginny que asintió y se soltó de su mano.

- Ve, corre… y dila que la quiero.

El moreno asintió y caminó junto a los señores Granger por el pasillo. El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba y el eco le erizó el vello del brazo. La señora Granger caminaba abrazada a su marido, y el sanador le miró con pena.

Se detuvieron ante una sala que el sanador abrió con un movimiento de varita. Entraron los cuatro con presura y observaron una sala amplia, blanca, con una temperatura muy agradable. Había cuatro camas, dos de ellas vacías. Harry reconoció a Hermione inmediatamente, estaba en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Su piel estaba blanca como el mármol y cuando se atrevió a tocar su mano comprobó que estaba muy fria.

- les dejaré a solas con ella unos minutos - comentó el sanador - la visita no podrá exceder de más de quince minutos, ella necesita descansar.

Sin decir más se retiró dejando a los tres familiares frente a ella.

- Oh mi niña - susurraba la señora Granger - lo siento tanto… yo pensé que Viktor era un hombre bueno… mi niña hermosa

Harry estaba conmovido. Él no era padre, pero sabía perfectamente que se sentía al ver al borde de la muerte a un ser querido. Pero intentó borrar todos esas sensaciones de su cabeza y se centró en mira a Hermione. Entonces sacó su varita.

- Harry… - exclamó el señor Granger - ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo que intentarlo…¡LEGEREMENS!

Un remolino de imágenes se adentraron en su propia mente, viviendo el mismo los recuerdos de Hermione.

_Unos jovencísimos Ron y Hermione se chillaban vestidos de gala, dolidos por no haber ido juntos y por ser incapaces de confesarlos._

_Un paseo por los amplios corredores del castillo haciendo su ronda de prefectos mientras reían y se confesaban cosas tan solo con mirarse._

_Un entierro, el de Dumbledore y un abrazo de consuelo._

_Una huida mientras ella corría tras él, supliéndole que se quedase._

_Un regreso._

_Y un beso, profundo, sincero y verdadero._

_Una marcha, y una promesa._

_ Una Hermione decaída, observando por la ventana, esperando la llegada de alguna lechuza._

_Un regreso y el dolor tras el reencuentro._

_Los celos al verle con otra._

_El ansia de besarlo de nuevo y la alegría de verle irrumpiendo su boda._

_Y una frase, solo una._

- _Drohorovich, él me las ha dado. ¿Lo conoces?_

Harry respiró agitado, Dohorovich... y mientras él se recobraba los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y la muchacha empezó a convulsionarse. El sanador entraba en ese momento por la puerta y corrió hacía su paciente.

- ¡Ha entrado en shock!

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la señora Granger se acercó a él y le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el sanador mientras movía la varita y hacía aparecer frascos.

El muchacho fue incapaz de hablar hasta que él cuerpo de Hermione dejó de moverse y en reposo volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

- Yo… necesitaba… tuve que hacerlo…legeremancia

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre, señor Potter? - regaño muy severo el doctor - le advertí que la muchacha necesitaba reposo… de gracias que yo estaba cerca… ahora largo, todos.

Los tres estaban saliendo por la puerta, cuando escucharon a la perfección como alguien se movía. Se giraron y observaron como Hermione, con los ojos abiertos, se revolvía entre las sabanas.

- hija - gritó la señora granger corriendo hacia su pequeña - oh mi niña, ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mama… me duele todo - gimió

El sanador tocó la frente de Hermione y el cuello.

- Es un milagro, señorita Granger, bienvenida de nuevo - repuso sonriéndola

Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero entonces vio a Harry frente a ella, con el rostro serio en impasible y pensó lo peor.

- ¿Dónde esta?

Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

- Tienes que descansar, Hermione…

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? - repitió apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

El moreno agachó la mirada y Hermione intentó mantener la compostura mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en su lagrimal.

- Tras tu ataque se desapareció… fue a buscar a Krum… fue hace bastantes horas… no sabemos aun nada de él…

Una lágrima perlada recorrió el rostro marmóreo de la chica. Intentó levantarse, pero los brazos del señor Granger la detuvieron

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estas herida de gravedad…

- Pero…

- No ayudaras a Ron en ese estado - aclaró Harry con frialdad - yo me encargaré de todo… tu descansa

- ¿Por qué Harry? No lo entiendo…Te adentraste en mi mente - musitó ella - lo siento… dentro de mí… fue lo que me hizo regresar… estaba perdida en mi misma

Harry sonrió débilmente, mientras acarició el rostro de su amiga.

- Necesitaba una pista… para encontrar a Ron… pensé que quizás sabrías algo… y… cuanto más tiempo pasa más difícil será encontrarle. ¿Quién es Dohorovich?

- Era un amigo de Víktor… fue el que le contó a Ron la verdad… en Mozambique.

El moreno no dijo nada más, abrió los ojos de par en par. Salió corriendo de la sala y se desapareció sin tan siquiera avisar a la gente que había en la sala de espera de que Hermione había vuelto a estar entre ellos.


	14. Aldomirovtsi Parte2

14ºAldomirovtsi (Parte 2)

Hacía demasiado calor en esa estancia, y Ron era consciente de que en pocos minutos su cuerpo dejaría de soportar esa temperatura y se entregaría por completo a los brazos de la Parca.

El sudor no dejaba de salir de sus poros, y su respiración se hacía más rápida y forzada a cada segundo, siendo cada vez inferior la cantidad de oxigeno que podía introducir en sus pulmones. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba las carcajadas de burla del búlgaro, tan solo oía el crepitar de esas llamas imaginarias que poco a poco prometían quemarle vivo sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Intentó en un último esfuerzo, arrastrándose por el suelo, alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de rozarlo con las yemas de los dedos, se desmayó y calló al suelo acompañado de un golpe sordo, mientras el horno seguía calentándose más y más.

Hermione consiguió levantarse a duras penas de la cama, mientras su madre y padre la intentaban convencer de lo contrario. Pero era cabezota. No pensaba quedarse tumbada en la cama mientras la vida de Ron corría peligro.

Arrastró los pies por el frío suelo de mármol y salió de la sala de cuidados, con una mano presionándose en el costado, donde había recibido el impacto de la maldición, para así intentar paliar un poco el dolor que sentía.

En la puerta, estaban Molly, Arthur y Ginny, y al verla, abrieron los ojos impresionados a la par que asustados.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- exclamó Ginny corriendo hacía ella y cogiendola de la cintura para evitar que se desequilibrase – métete a la cama ahora mismo

¿Dónde esta mi varita, Ginny? ¿Donde? – preguntó Hermione ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja

¿de que hablas, Hermione? – preguntó el señor Weasley sin dejar de mirarla un instante

No pienso quedarme tumbada mientras Ron se juega la vida por cualquier lugar…

Ni hablar – sentenció la señora Weasley terca – tú te metes ya en la cama, te han herido de gravedad, necesitas descansar. Bastante preocupados estamos yo por no saber la situación de Ron como para permitir que tú también te marches.

No – aclaró Hermione con rotundidad- esta decisión es solo mía, no os corresponde a ninguno tomarla por mi

Pero hija… – musitó la señora Granger con los ojos empañados en lágrimas

No – repitió Hermione – estoy lo bastante fuerte como para buscar a Ron…

Pero no parar luchar contra Viktor – se metió Ginny consciente de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña – si Ron no puede contra él, tú no tendrás ninguna posibilidad en tu estado…siento ser tan dura, Hermione. Pero ambas sabemos que Ron es mejor mago en duelo que tú.

Entonces acompáñame – soltó Hermione furiosa por la falta de apoyo de su amiga – ayúdame a salvar a tu hermano

Harry se encargará – dijo Ginny mordiéndose la lengua. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ayuda a su hermano y a Harry como Hermione, pero debía ser cuerda. Harry le había pedido que se quedase al cuidado de Hermione…pero por otro lado se encontraba en un estado en el que debía evitar esos peligros, no solo por ella. Una lucha interior se extendió en su mente, y supo perfectamente que si Hermione se marchaba ella tendría que acompañarla…

¿Cuándo te convertiste en una cobarde? – atacó Hermione intentado provocar a su amiga

No permitiré que uses esa psicología barata con Ginny – musitó el señor Granger cruzándose de brazos – Ella tiene toda la razón, Harry se encargará de todo, es un gran mago, y mientras tanto, tú te vuelves a la cama a descansar. De hecho en ningún momento debiste haber salido de ella.

No sé por donde empezar a buscarlos – lo cortó Ginny, a la que las últimas palabras de Hermione habían hecho mella.

Yo si – dijo tendiéndola la mano.

Ginny observó los ojos de Hermione, que tenían la firmeza necesaria para saber que todo saldría bien. Ninguna de las dos estaba en plenas facultades, pero no podían quedarse atrás, así que la cogió con fuerza de la mano y a la vez sacó de su bolsillo la varita de Hermione. Esta sonrió y cerrando con fuerza los ojos se desapareció del hospital, arrastrando a la pelirroja hasta África.

Harry se apareció en un hermoso valle que poseía un impresionante lago. Caminó con rapidez. Si Edgar había dicho la verdad, cosa que no dudaba, la caseta de Viktor no debía estar demasiado lejos.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus zapatos y el moreno giraba la cabeza con velocidad intentado encontrar cualquier evidencia que le hiciese determinar que en ese lugar había tenido lugar una pelea.

Los dedos se le estaban entumeciendo de lo fuerte que sostenía la varita y estuvo tentado a pasar unos segundos para poder estirar su mano, pero entonces la vio a lo lejos. Una cabaña de madera y una gran cortina de humo saliendo de una alta y delgada chimenea. Olvidándose de toda precaución, Harry salió corriendo. La cabaña estaba cada vez más cerca y sorprendentemente no había nadie por los alrededores.

Se detuvo e intentó girar el pomo de bronce, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la puerta estaba completamente trabada. Se acercó a la ventana y dentro vislumbró la imagen de un pelirrojo, tirado en el suelo.

RON – chilló casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Ron no se inmutó ante ese chillido, lo que provocó una oleada de terror en el moreno, que comenzó a golpear la ventana con fuerza, intentando que esta se rompiese, pero al parecer, había sido conjurada con algún encantamiento antirotura. Aporreó con más fuerza de la que jamás había pensado poseer, intentando al menos que su amigo le mostrase alguna señal de que seguía vivo, pero entonces observó como su pelo estaba completamente húmedo, y los trozos de piel que le quedaban al descubierto completamente perlados por el sudor.

Comprendiendo entonces, en una fracción de segundo, el significado de la cortina de humo, empuñó su varita y musitó varios hechizos contra la puerta, que continuó tan cerrada como al principio. Estaba a punto de formular un nuevo conjuro cuando escuchó un crepitar detrás de él. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en darse la vuelta, directamente se tiró hacía el suelo y el hechizo que habían lanzado contra él se empotró contra la fachada principal de la cabaña, no obstante esta, sorprendentemente, no sufrió ningún daño.

Viktor contrajo los músculos de la cara en un gesto de amargura por haber fallado el tiro, pero sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a lanzar otro más, pero esta vez Harry estaba preparado, no por nada era uno de los aurores más jóvenes del ministerio británico. Formuló un encantamiento escudo perfecto que le protegió del maleficio.

Mientras Viktor soltaba una palabrota, la cabeza de Harry comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, tenía que sacar a Ron cuanto antes de esa cabaña, sino no habría nada que hacer por él. ¿Pero como? Esa maldita cabaña parecía a prueba de balas. Viktor parecía pensar algo parecido. Tan solo tenía que retener a ese maldito Potter unos instantes y el pelirrojo acabaría asado como una patata. Había sido el mejor plan de su vida.

Hizo una floritura exagerada con la varita, y Harry se lanzó hacía el valle, para evitar que le diese de lleno. Sabía perfectamente lo que Krum estaba intentando, no pretendía matarle, no aun, ahora solo quería alejarle de la cabaña. Alejar a Ron de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

El moreno nunca habría imaginado que Krum fuese tan poderoso, es verdad que había sido elegido para el torneo de los tres magos, pero jamás había dado muestras de un poder tan elevado y oscuro.

Los rayos emitidos por las varitas de Krum y Harry, chocaban violentamente a mitad de la trayectoria, y pronto el cielo se inundó de relámpagos rojos y verdes que chocaban provocando ruidos equivalentes a explosiones, como si de una guerra se tratase.

Ninguno de los dos notó como dos muchachas se acercaban lo más rápido que les permitía el estado de una de ellas, hacía donde se estaba librando la batalla. Y ellas tampoco esperaban encontrarse ante tal situación, por lo que Hermione frenó en seco y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la lucha que tenía lugar frente a ella. No había rastro de Ron y por un momento temió lo peor. Ginny por su parte al ver a su esposo luchando no dudó y olvidando toda precaución siguió corriendo hacia él, varita en alto para ayudarle, sin embargo antes de acercarse demasiado, Harry la vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo y muy asustado e evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos gritó:

NO TE ACERQUES MÁS

Ginny se frenó de golpe y la cordura volvió lentamente a su cabeza, asintió e intentó retroceder unos metros hacía atrás, sin perderse ningún detalle sobre la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar..

En la cara de Krum, mientras tanto, había aparecido una sonrisa maligna que hizo que Harry pensase en lo peor. No permitiría que nada mano le ocurriese a Ginny.

Que bonita rrrreunión – aclaró el búlgaro – ¿perrrro como me habeis encontrrrado todos? Es una duda que me gustarrría rrrresolverrrr antes de que os mate a todos.

Creo que se te acabó el chantaje con Dohorovich – aclaró Harry intentado separar a Krum de su esposa mediante un par de hechizos que hicieron retroceder al búlgaro – ya no ejerces ningún control sobre él… me lo contó todo.

Ese estúpido Edgar… ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensarrrr que yo le corresponderrrría? Soy superrriorrrr a él, soy superrriorrr al amorrrr y soy superrriorrr a todos vosotrrros - se burló Krum girando alrededor de Harry con habilidad – dime Potter, ¿Cómo te sentirrrías si desde aquí acabo con la miserrrable vida de tu mujerrrrcita embarrrrazada?

Harry no sabía como Viktor podía saberlo, después de todo solamente Ginny y él lo sabían, sin embargo tuvo la certeza de que si no acababa con ese desgraciado, sus amenazas se cumplirían. Y entonces en su menta apareció la solución de forma clara.

Estoy asombrado –aclaró Harry intentando sonar seguro- nunca había conocido a un mago con tal capacidad para la Legeremancia… ni siquiera he notado tu intromisión en mi mente.

Viktor sonrió burlón. Estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry, que era precisamente lo que pretendía. Y el moreno no sabía disimular lo suficientemente bien.

Fuera del radio de la batalla, Hermione se había acercado a la cabaña, quedando horrorizada al ver a Ron dentro, aparentemente desmayada. Ginny se había reunido a ella y ambas intentaban a la desesperada sacar al pelirrojo de allí.

RON… RON – chillaba una Hermione loca de dolor

Maldita sea – maldijo Ginny entre dientes mientras tiraba del pomo con todas sus fuerzas- esta bien cerrada…

Hermione golpeó con los puños la puerta, pero como era previsible esta no cedió ni un ápice. Probaron con la ventana, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

¿Qué podemos hacer, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny sin dejar de golpear la ventana – ¡Mi hermano se esta muriendo!

Piensa, Hermione, piensa –musitaba la castaña agarrándose de la sien y entonces miró a Viktor y comprendió – LA TIENE CERRADA MENTALMENTE

Harry recibió la información y la asimiló en una fracción de segundo. No se había equivocado en asegurarle a Krum que era un experto en legeremancia, y al parecer también lo era en múltiples tipos de magia de carácter mental. Comenzó un ataque más poderoso de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, haciendo que Viktor abriese los ojos visiblemente asombrado. En varias ocasiones retrocedió y tuvo que invocar encantamientos oscuros tan poderosos como el que había hecho Harry al principio de la lucha. El moreno lucía bastante cansado de la lucha, y Viktor sabía que el aguantaría más y que eso precisamente le haría vencedor en la batalla, pero entonces lo sintió. Algo se clavaba en su espalda de manera muy superficial pero firme y supo que era el fin.

Nadie te dijo que debes vigilar tu retaguardia – aclaró la voz de Hermione desde detrás.

Viktor ni siquiera intentó darse la vuelta. De la varita de Hermione salió un rayo azul eléctrico que se adentró en el cuerpo de Viktor haciéndole caer desplomado al suelo. Harry también calló, agotado.

La muchacha sabía que Harry estaba bien, así que corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían sus heridas hacia la cabaña. Ginny giró el pomo y esta se abrió.

Ambas entraron rápidamente y agarraron a Ron desde las axilas para poder sacarle de esa cabaña, donde el calor seguía siendo sofocante. Lo tumbaron en el césped y una vez allí pudieron observar la palidez de su rostro. Hasta parecía que las pecas habían desaparecido.

Ron, vamos Ron, despierta –suplicó Hermione colocando la cabeza húmeda del pelirrojo apoyada en sus muslos – por favor.

Harry se acercó a ellos entre sofocos, abrazó estrechamente a su mujer y la besó con afecto en la frente. Después, ambos se arrodillaron junto al pelirrojo. Ginny se acercó aún más a su hermano y le acarició lentamente el rostro. A continuación apoyó dos de sus dedos en el cuello de este, espero unos instantes y suspiró aliviada.

Tiene pulso.

Harry soltó una carcajada llena de calma y felicidad y Hermione abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ron, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa de autentica felicidad.

Esperaron unos instantes, para que la temperatura del pelirrojo se fuera restaurando gracias al clima del valle, y poco a poco sus pecas comenzaron a aparecer y el color de sus mejillas a reponerse. Hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a coger grandes bocanadas de aire.

Hermione le estrechó más fuerte, mientras Harry se levantó y agarrando a su mujer de la mano aclaró:

Vamos a asegurarnos de que el cuerpo de Vicky sigue inconsciente… fue un hechizo espléndido Hermione.

Ginny asintió feliz y caminó junto a su marido hacía el búlgaro.

Cuando Hermione volvió a fijar su vista en Ron, este la observaba embelesado, como si estuviese viendo la visión más especial de toda su vida. Ella sonrió mientras se ruborizaba y entonces él habló con voz ronca.

¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó infantilmente

No… claro que no – musitó ella acariciándole el rostro con mucha ternura

Yo… yo te vi morir… en la iglesia – Ron parecía estar lleno de dudas.

Solo me quede inconsciente – aclaró ella sin dejar de acariciar sus mechones rojos - por la perdida de sangre… pero ya estoy bien… oh Ron, he pasado tanto miedo- aclaró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del muchacho.

Ron apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el césped.

¿Dónde esta Krum? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione señaló con la cabeza frente a ellos, y Ron observó como Harry inmovilizaba el cuerpo inerte del búlgaro.

Fui descuidado – aclaró Ron tocándose la sien dolorida pero no podía pensar con claridad… creía que te había matado…

La castaña sonrió dándole a entender que lo comprendía totalmente y en su sonrisa Ron encontró la calma que hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos y sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus bocas cuando Ron susurró:

¿Volverás a Inglaterra? – preguntó agachando la mirada

Depende – musitó la castaña abriendo los ojos

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta y se puso nervioso temiendo ser rechazado de nuevo, pero Hermione sonrió, y cogiendole la mano afectuosamente aclaró:

Depende de donde vayas a estar tú. Si seguirás en Mozambique o si volverás a tu hogar. Yo tan solo iré a aquel lugar en el que estés tú.

El pelirrojo sonrío aliviado y feliz y entonces mirándola de nuevo a los ojos habló:

Entonces volvamos a nuestro hogar – sentenció

Y sin decir nada más, tan solo sonriendo sinceramente, Hermione se tiró a sus brazos y le besó en los labios profundamente. Por fin no le quedaban más dudas, por fin todo se había superado. Su futuro estaba ligado al de Ron, y nada más le hacía sentirse tan feliz.


End file.
